Förtrollade Tårar
by Ellwina
Summary: Marodörerna har åter en gång kommit tillbaka till Hogwarts och åter en gång påbörjat en vanlig termin. Men då Elizabeth får nog och Lily plötsligt överöses med blommor med James som avsändare, blir det inte en så vanlig termin ändå.
1. En Okänd Individ

**En Okänd Individ**

_Kapitel 1_

Sirius Black lutade sig tillbaka i stolen och slöt ögonen. Varför skulle man egentligen ha trollkonsthistoria? Det var sista lektionen den fredagen. Flera i klassen sov redan, däribland Peter Pettigrew och hans bästa kompis James Potter. Remus Lupin antecknade då och då men inte med någon större iver. Professor Binns malde på om det vanliga och Sirius undrade om han ens skulle märka om han reste sig upp och gick ur klassrummet.

Någon började snarka högljutt, vilket fick någon att fnissa. Sirius suckade.

Det hade bara gått en vecka på deras sjätte år och han hade redan tröttnat på lektionerna och på alla läxor som lärarna överöste eleverna med.

Han knyckte på nacken så att det svarta håret lämnade ansiktet och tittade sig sedan runt i klassrummet. Flera tjejer i klassrummet log när dem mötte hans blick och han log tillbaka.

Sirius höll precis på att dåsa till när han upptäckte det oskrivna pergamentet som låg framför honom på bänken. Han tog upp det och knycklade ihop det till en boll och slängde den i huvudet på den sovande James som satt framför.

Han ryckte till och vände sig om med ett yrvaket ansiktsuttryck. Sirius flinade.

"Vad drömde du om då?" frågade han retsamt.

"Har inte du med att göra!"

"Drömde du möjligtvis om Lily?" Sirius flinade ännu större.

James kastade en hastig blick på Lily Evans som antecknade vart enda ord professor Binns sa.

"Äh… lägg av" James plockade upp pergamentbollen som hamnat på golvet och kastade den tillbaka på Sirius.

Snart var ett vilt "Pergamentbollskrig" igång, medan professor Binns fortsatte som om ingenting hade hänt.

"Och i läxa vill jag att ni skriver en uppsats om vad jag har berättat under lektionen. Den ska vara klar till på måndag" Avslutade han sin lektion i mässande stämma, svängde runt och svävade ut genom svarta tavlan.

"Fri!" tjoade Sirius och James och störtade mot dörren.

Halvvägs genom den tredje korridoren hörde dom Peter ropa:

"Stanna!"

"Okej!" sa James och stannade tvärt.

Remus och Peter kom flämtande fram till dem.

"Har ni hört talas om något som kallas för att vänta?" frågade Remus andfått.

"Vad sa du att det kallades för sa du?" Sirius flinade. Remus suckade.

De fortsatte mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum under ett ivrigt samtal om quidditchmatchen som skulle vara om en dryg månad. James spelade jagare i Gryffindors quidditchlag och hade nyligen blivit quidditchkapten. Dom hade kommit fram till porträttet av den tjocka damen när han avbröt sig mitt i en mening och frågade Sirius:

"Vart har du din väska?"

"Jag måste ha glömt den i klassrummet"

"Ska jag hämta den?" erbjöd sig Remus.

"Nej, jag kan hämta den själv"

"Okej, vi väntar i uppehållsrummet"

Sirius skyndade sig tillbaka till klassrummet. Han gick in, men blev stående i dörren då han upptäckte att han inte var ensam i klassrummet. Två till fanns i det.

En tjej som han inte sett förr hade tryckt upp Severus Snape mot väggen och skrek åt honom utan att bry sig om att Sirius kommit in.

"Ta tillbaka det!" skrek hon till Snape som försökte slingra sig ur hennes grepp.

Hans trollstav låg på golvet några meter bort.

"Jag sa, ta tillbaka det!" Hon riktade hotfullt sin egen trollstav mot honom.

"Ja, ja förlåt då" Hon släppte omilt ner honom. Han snubblade fram och grep tag i sin trollstav och sprang förbi Sirius utan att kasta så mycket som en blick på honom.

Flickan som skrikit åt Snape började gå mot dörren som blockerades av Sirius.

Hon hade ljusbrunt hår som hon satt upp i en hästsvans. Hennes ögon var mörkblå och hon såg ut att vara i hans ålder. En medaljong i guld hängde runt hennes hals och hon skulle vara rätt söt om hon inte sett ut att koka av ilska.

"Flytta på dig" sa hon irriterat.

Han tänkte precis ta ett steg åt sidan när han upptäckte den vita slingan hon hade i håret, så han stannade upp och frågade:

"Vem är du?"

"Det är min ensak" sa hon och knuffade honom åt sidan. För att vara så liten var hon förvånansvärt stark och Sirius höll på att tappa balansen.

"Men vad hände?" ropade han ha efter henne.

"Håll klaffen!"

Hon marscherade därifrån och lämnade kvar en stirrande Sirius i dörröppningen till klassrummet.

…

James slog sig ner bredvid Remus i en soffa och tittade drömmande bort mot Lily som skrattade åt hennes kompis skämt. Han suckade. Allt var perfekt med henne; det röda håret, händerna och framförallt de gröna ögonen. Varför kunde hon inte tycka om honom?

Hans tankar avbröts när en tjej kom stormande in i uppehållsrummet. Hon knuffade undan ett par tredjeårselever som stod i vägen för henne så att en av dem åkte i golvet med ett brak.

Svärande reste han sig upp skrek efter henne att, hon måste se sig för, när hon försvann upp till flickornas sovsal.

"Okej" sa James försiktigt "vad var det med henne?"

Peter ryckte på axlarna och pep:

"Ingen aning"

"Dålig dag" föreslog Remus.

"Troligt"

James återvände till att betrakta Lily, Peter till att stirra in i elden och Remus till att skriva uppsatsen som dom fått av professor Binns. Han var halvvägs igenom den när Sirius kom in i rummet med sin väska över axeln.

"Hej" mumlade han när han slog sig ner i soffan.

"Vad är det med dig tramptass?" undrade Remus och tittade upp från sin bok.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna och följde Peters exempel att titta in i den flammande brasan.

"Såg en tjej…" sa han.

"Jaha" sa James och utbytte en hastig blick med Remus.

"Hon hotade snorgärsen" fortsatte han.

"Va?" utbrast James.

"I klassrummet"

"Vem?"

"Jag vet inte" sa Sirius frånvarande.

"Hur såg hon ut då?"

"Ljusbrunt hår, blå ögon, i vår ålder"

"Det kan vara vem som helst!"

"Jag vet! Jo, föresten hon hade en vit slinga i håret.

"Fick du reda på varför hon hotade honom då?"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingen aning, hon skrek typ: ta tillbaka det"

James slutade ställa frågor och blev tyst. Uppehållsrummet hade tömts på elever och bara några få satt kvar i fåtöljerna och sofforna. Lily reste sig och tillsammans med sin väninna

Sandy Herriot gick dom mot flickornas sovsal. Han slogs av en plötslig tanke.

"Det skulle kunna vara den där tjejen som stormade in här förut"

"Innan du kom" sa han som svar när han såg Sirius blick.

"Ja det skulle det kunna vara. Hon hade ljusbrunt hår i alla fall" pep Peter.

"I såna fall går hon i Gryffindor" konstaterade Remus medan han satte en sista punkt på sin uppsats.

…

"Äntligen lördag" gäspade Sirius på lördagsmorgonen. Han sträckte på sig och satte sig upp. Han kastade en blick på sitt armbandsur. Den visade fyra minuter över sju. Han stönade. Varför skulle vakna så tidig en lördag? Han bestämde sig i alla fall för att gå upp.

Dom andra marodörerna sov fortfarande och skulle nog göra det ett tag till gissade Sirius när han gick förbi den snarkande Peter.

I uppehållsrummet var det tyst och stilla. Han slank förbi ett par fjärdeårselever som somnat i några av sofforna och ut genom porträtthålet. Han fortsatte nerför en trappa och vidare genom en korridor. Han svängde till höger och tog sedan en genväg som lede direkt till korridoren med ingången till köket. Han gick med raska steg fram till tavlan av en fruktskål. Kittlade päronet som förvandlades till ett dörrhandtag och klev in.

Genast flockades det en massa alfer runt om honom.

"Välkommen tillbaka mr Black"

"Får det lov att vara lite te, sir?" pep dom och fem minuter senare gick han därifrån med famnen full av bakelser, smörgåsar och kakor.

Han började gå tillbaka genom korridorerna mumsande på en ostsmörgås.

När Sirius gick förbi biblioteket såg han en skugga röra sig bakom en av bokhyllorna. Han åt upp den sista biten av sin macka och gick in.

_Ingen vettig människa, förutom jag, är väl uppe så här tidigt! _tänkte han när han närmade sig skuggan. När han såg det röda håret och dom gröna ögonen fick han svar på sin fråga.

"Jag tänker inte gå ut med Potter!" sa Lily så fort hon fick syn på Sirius.

"Det hade jag inte tänkt fråga heller" sa Sirius och flinade.

"Jaså inte?" Lily höjde på ögonbrynen. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Macka?" frågade Sirius och bröt tystnaden. Lily tittade misstänksamt på korvsmörgåsen Sirius höll fram. Efter att ha synat mackan uppifrån och ner nickade hon. Hon tog emot den och bet i ett hörn.

"Du vet ju vilka dom flesta i Gryffindor är, eller hur?" sa Sirius. Lily nickade igen.

"Jo det är så här att såg en tjej häromdan, men vet inte riktigt vem det är och…"

"Och nu vill du att jag ska säga om jag vet vem det är" avbröt Lily honom.

"A, precis" sa han och berättade vad som hänt föregående dag.

När han var klar gav hon ifrån sig ett glädjelöst skratt.

"Du menar alltså att du har gått fem år med Elizabeth Kingsley utan att lägga märke till henne? Och du ska kalla dig "Flickornas dröm?"

"Flickornas dröm?" Sirius såg förvirrad ut.

"Det låter ju faktiskt inte så illa" mumlade han eftertänksamt efter en stund. Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Jag sover i samma sovsal som henne"

"Så hon går i vår årskurs?"

"Oj vad du är uppmärksam" Sa Lily ironiskt.

"Vad vet du om henne då?" frågade Sirius. Lily rodnade.

"Faktiskt inte så mycket." Sirius såg skeptiskt på henne.

"Och du ska ha bott i samma sovsal som henne i fem år"

"Hon är väldigt tillbaka dragen" försvarade Lily sig själv. "Hon går oftast med blicken sänkt, hon svarar nästan aldrig på tilltal och hon räcker aldrig upp handen i klassrummet. Det du berättade nyss var inte alls likt henne, det kanske var därför hon var så upprörd igår kväll"

"Men om hon nu är så tillbakadragen hur skulle då jag veta vem det är?" Lily ignorerade frågan och började istället titta i boken som hon tagit ner från en bokhylla.

James kom farande mellan bokhyllorna och stannade framför Lily.

"Vill du gå ut med mig?" frågade James andfått.

"Glöm det!" sa Lily och stegade därifrån med sin bok under armen och näsan i vädret.

"Ledsen Taggis, inte idag" sa Sirius.

"Vad har hon emot mig?" frågade James och glodde efter Lily.

"Ingen aning Tagghorn, ingen aning"

…..

_Jaha, då var det första kapitlet ute och jag hoppas ni kommer gilla det och fortsätta läsa ~Ellwina~_


	2. Trolldryckskonst och Dikter

**Trolldryckskonst och Dikter**

_Kapitel 2_

"Snälla kan du inte gå ut med mig idag då?" bönföll James Lily.

"Du vet redan vad svaret blir, Potter" sa Lily irriterat.

"Ja?" undrade James förhoppningsfullt.

"Nej!"

"Men snälla bara en gång!"

"Nej!" sa Lily enkelt och återgick till sitt rostade bröd.

James gav upp och gick tillbaka till dom andra marodörerna som satt en bit bort och tog för sig av måndagens frukost.

"Gick det bra?" undrade Peter nyfiket när James satte sig.

"Vad tror du?" sa James ironiskt.

"Man kan ju inte lyckas varje gång" sa Remus förnuftigt.

"Bättre lycka nästa gång, Tagghorn" skyndade sig Peter att tillägga.

"Mm" mumlade James och tog för sig av stekt bacon.

Dom fortsatte glufsa i sig frukost under tystnad.

Uggleposten anlände och fick klirret av bestick och sorlet av röster att blandas med utrop från elever som fick ett paket eller ett brev och hoandet från ugglorna.

En svart uggla släppte "the Daily Prophet" framför Remus som gav den två små knutingar. Ugglan brede ut sina vingar och flög iväg.

"Står det något intressant, Måntand?" undrade Sirius.

"Nä" Han sträckte den till Sirius som tog emot den och ögnade igenom förstasidan.

"Vad står det?" undrade Peter.

"Det vanliga, att trolldomsministeriet är idioter"

"Jaha" sa Sirius med en suck och slängde ifrån sig tidningen på bordet. "Vad har vi för första lektion idag?"

"Trolldryckskonst" svarade Remus omedelbart.

…

Sirius slog sig ner intill en kittel i trolldrycksklassrummet. Resten av marodörerna satte sig bredvid. Professor Slughorn klev in genom dörren och ställde sig framför klassen och bredde ut armarna.

"Välkomna till ännu en lektion i Trolldryckskonst."

"Jippi, vad roligt!" viskade Sirius ironiskt till James.

"Idag kommer vi försöka oss på Fridsdrogen. Kan någon berätta vad den gör?" Lilys hand for i luften åtföljd av Remus.

"Miss Evans"

"Fridsdrogen är en dryck som stillar oro. Den kännetecknas av en glittrande silverånga, och tar ungefär en och en halv timme att tillreda. Den är mycket komplicerad, och om man gör fel kan drycken försänka målet i djup sömn…" Hon blev avbruten av att det knackade på dörren.

"Kom in" sa Slughorn och vände blicken mot dörren. Dörren öppnades och in kom flickan som Lily påstod var Elizabeth Kingsley med ett urskuldande ansiktsuttryck. Sirius flämtade till, vilket han inte var ensam om. Nästan alla i klassrummet reagerade likadant som honom.

Flickan som stigit in hade det bruna håret utsläppt över axlarna vilket fick den vita slingan hon hade i håret att framstå mycket tydligare än när hon hade det uppsatt. Hennes ögon gnistrade och hon utstrålade så mycket självsäkerhet att man nästan kunde se det.

"Förlåt att jag kommer för sent" sa hon riktad mot professor Slughorn.

"Det gör inget" sa han förvirrat. "Vem är du lilla fröken? Och vad gör du här?"

"Jag heter Elizabeth Kingsley och jag har gått i Gryffindor sen första årskursen" svarade hon lugnt och gick därefter och satte sig bland dom minst sagt förvånade eleverna.

"Då så, kan miss Evans vara snäll och fortsätta berätta om Fridsdrogen?"

Tio minuter senare var alla (ej professor Slughorn) upptagna med att förbereda Fridsdrogen vilken visade sig vara besvärlig att tillreda.

Sirius hade svårt att koncentrera sig på vad han höll på med och kastade hela tiden blickar bort mot Elizabeth vilket ledde till att hans trolldryck exploderade när han tillsatte fel ingrediens.

När lektionen var slut var alla eleverna lätt dåsiga och nerstänkta av trolldryckerna. Det hade inte bara varit Sirius trolldryck som exploderade, utan dom flesta killar hade råkat ut för samma sak.

…

"Hur vågar du?" skrek Lily och marscherade fram till James som satt tillsammans med Sirius i uppehållsrummet. Remus och Peter var i biblioteket.

"Åh, hej Lily" sa James drömmande och tittade in i hennes ursinniga gröna ögon. "Vad är det?"

"Låsas inte att du inte vet!"

"Vadå?" frågade James oförstående.

"Det här!" Hon räckte honom sin anteckningsbok.

"Vad är det med den här?"

"Öppna!" sa hon irriterat. Han slog upp den och läste tyst igenom det som stod skrivet.

_Min sommarblomma  
min älskade fe  
du kom som en sommarvind  
till mej  
du sprider glädje  
du sprider värme.  
Dina ögon är som  
gröna ängar  
dina läppar är som  
smultron ditt leende  
är som gnistrande  
stjärnhimmel  
du min eviga blomma._

_Din älskade James_

"Vad är det här?" frågade han och kollade misstroget upp på Lily.

"Det borde faktiskt du veta" svarade hon syrligt.

"Jag lovar jag har inte skrivit det här!"

"Hela boken är full med dina _dikter_ och alla mina anteckningar är borta!"

"Tro mig jag skulle aldrig göra något sånt här!"

"Få se på den där" sa Sirius och ryckte till sig anteckningsboken. Han vek sig dubbel av skratt och frustade "eviga blomma". Lily tog ifrån den gapskrattande Sirius boken och gick därifrån.

"Den där var bra!" Sirius torkade bort en tår. "Jag visste inte att du skrev dikter!"

"Det gör jag inte heller!"

"Jag visste att du var nere i Lily men att skriva dikter det trodde jag inte om dig!"

"Men jag säger ju att jag inte skrev dom!" skrek James högröd i ansiktet.

"Okej, okej. Lugna ner dig!"

"Nej, det tänker jag inte" skrek James. "Varför skulle jag skriva fåniga kärleksdikter i hennes anteckningsbok och sudda ut alla hennes anteckningar?" Varför skulle jag sudda ut dom om jag visste att hon skulle bli ledsen? Och bara så du vet så skriver jag inga dikter!" Han hade utan att veta om det ställt sig upp och varenda en i uppehållsrummet glodde på honom. Han brydde sig inte om det och stegade argt ut genom porträtthålet.

James klampade fram genom korridorerna och fräste till alla som han mötte vilket ledde till att förstaårselever flydde i panik för honom.

Efter att ha vrålat i fem minuter åt sir Cadogan (en riddare i en tavla) eftersom han anmärkte på James "strålande" humör, hade han lugnat ner sig en aning. Han började gå till biblioteket, varför hade han ingen aning om, men det kändes rätt.

Han gick in och möttes av dom lågt mumlande eleverna som läste igenom böcker på jakt efter fakta till läxor.

Han följde raden av bokhyllor, svängde då och då och kom till ett avskilt, undangömt hörn omgivet av bokhyllorna. En gammal fåtölj stod där täckt av damm och böckerna i hyllorna var så dammiga att man inte såg titlarna på dom.

Han drog ut en bok ur en av hyllorna och satte sig ner på fåtöljen. Genast virvlade ett tjockt moln av damm upp vilket fick honom att hosta. Då molnet av damm lagt sig och han slutat hosta slog han upp boken. Han flämtade till och genast började en ide komma smygande. Femton minuter senare var han säker, det här var grunden till något användbart.

….

_Kommentera, Kommentera, Kommentera, NU!_

_Dikten har jag hittat på en hemsida som heter webförlaget ~Ellwina~_


	3. 60 poäng och en gyllene staty

**60 poäng och en gyllene staty**

_Kapitel 3_

_Det räcker inte, jag måste hitta på något annat! __**H**__an vankade av och an i uppehållsrummet. Klockan var strax över tre på natten och rummet var tomt sen flera timmar tillbaka. Jag måste hitta på något bra! __**H**__an stannade upp och kliade sig i huvudet. Men vad? __**H**__an slog sig ner i en fåtölj och suckade. Det skulle gå, på något sätt. Den glödande kolen gav ett dämpat ljus som bredde ut sig som en disig dimma över fåtöljen där __**H**__an satt. Det måste gå!_

…

"Men lägg av nu Tagghorn, gud vad du är fjantig" löd Sirius morgonhälsning till den tigande James. Ända sedan James gormat i uppehållsrummet två dagar tidigare hade han ignorerat Sirius totalt.  
"Varför ska du vara så envis? Vad ska jag göra för att du ska förlåta mig? Be på mina bara knän?" James tittade tomt på honom och gick förbi utan att svara på frågan.  
"Men kom igen nu!" ropade Sirius efter honom men han fick inget svar. Han kastade en hastig blick på sitt armbandsur; en kvart kvar till nästa lektion skulle börja. Han rafsade ihop sina saker som låg utspridda över hela uppehållsrummet och skyndade iväg mot klassrummet.

Han rusade genom korridorerna i riktning mot trollformlerklassrummet, tog en genväg och rundade ett hörn, när han plötsligt sprang in i någon.  
"Se dig för!" sa Elizabeth Kingsley argt och sprang förbi honom. Sirius blev stående. Hur kunde hon veta om den här genvägen? Jag trodde bara jag och James visste om den!  
När han återvände till nuet kastade han en blick på sin klocka.  
"Jag kommer för sent!" skrek han och störtade vidare mot klassrummet. 

…

"Och varför, om jag får fråga, kommer du för sent, Mr Black?" Professor McGonagall höjde på ögonbrynet åt Sirius då han snubblade in i klassrummet.

"Ledsen, professorn, glömde bort tiden"

"Jasså?" Hon snörpte ihop munnen till ett smalt sträck. Sirius log mot henne och nickade.

"Du kan sätta dig på din plats, så vi kan fortsätta med den lektion vi höll på med innan du avbröt den!"

Lektionen började igen med att professor McGonagall förklarade vad vikten av hela förvandlingsprocessen från en keramikvas till en papegoja innebar. Men när hon precis avslutat sin föreläsning knackade det återigen på dörren och in kom Elizabeth.

"Ursäkta att jag kommer för sent, professor McGonagall"

"Jag vill ha en bra förklaring till varför du inte kom i tid! Det här var andra gången den här timmen någon kommit för sent" hennes röst var låg och man kunde ana att hon började bli irriterad, så Elisabeth skyndade sig att sätta sig på en ledig plats.

"Så, nu fortsätter vi, om inte någon annan ska komma för sent? Den här terminen ska vi arbeta i par" Det blev ett ivrigt viskande då eleverna frågade varandra om de skulle arbeta tillsammans.

"Tyst! Jag bestämmer paren!" Klassen stönade och började protestera ljudligt.

"Lily Evans arbetar med Peter Pettigrew" Lily såg förfärad ut och James såg ut att vilja kasta något riktigt hårt i huvudet på Peter. "Sandy Herriot och Remus Lupin" "Severus Snape och James Potter" Nu såg James snarare ut som om han ville kasta något i huvudet på McGonagall. "Elizabeth Kingsley och Sirius Black" När McGonagall uttalat ordet "Black" reste sig Elizabeth och sa högt och klart:

"Nej!" Allas blickar vändes mot henne då hon tittade trotsigt på McGonagall vars ansikte hade antagit en svag skiftning i rosa.

"Nej?" sa hon skarpt.

"Jag vägrar jobba med honom"

"Det ska du visst!"

"Nej!" sa Elizabeth igen.

"Jag tolererar inte att du säger emot mig!" hon hade höjt rösten och hennes rosa skiftning hade blivit klarröd.

"Jag tolererar inte att jobba med honom!" sa hon ilsket och pekade på Sirius.

"Jag tyckte det kunde passa. Båda har tydligen ingen tidsuppfattning" Flera i klassen drog efter andan och stirrade chockade på professor McGonagall som kokade av ursinne.

"Du och Mr Black får kvarsittning!"

"Men jag har ju inte gjort något" protesterade Sirius.

….

"60 poäng?"

"Hon drog av 60 poäng!" När lektionen slutat gick gryffindoreleverna upprörda ut ur klassrummet, medan slytherinarna hade breda leenden i sina fula ansikten. James hade till slut förlåtit Sirius och gick nu vid hans sida och beklagade sig över McGonagalls orättvisa straffkommendering.

"Hur kunde hon ge dig straffkommendering när det var den där Kingsley som gjorde henne arg!" Han kastade en blick på Elizabeth som gick en bit bakom med högburet huvud.

"Tur att vi fick sluta tidigare"

"Äh sluta vara så positiv, Slingersvans" sa Sirius.

"Förlåt då" pep Peter.

"Ånej!" utropade James och tvärstannade så att Elizabeth gick in i honom.

"Se dig för!" sa James. Elizabeth gick vidare utan att säga något.

"Vad är det?" frågade Remus som också stannat.

"Jag måste jobba tillsammans med Snorgärsen varenda förvandlingslektion!"

"Stackare!" sa Peter medlidsamt.

"Men har du tänkt på vad vi skulle kunna tortera honom?" Vid Sirius ord ljusnade James.

"Ja, det har du rätt i!" James log ett enormt leende som gick från öra till öra.

"Japp! Jag har alltid rätt!" sa Sirius självsäkert.

"Javisst har du det!" sa James och nickade instämmande.

"Hoppas du får byta partner att jobba med under förvandlingslektionen!" sa han efter att ha nickat klart. "Så du slipper jobba med Kingsley" Han spottade ut det sista ordet med förakt när de rundade ett hörn.

"Mm…" svarade Sirius lågt.

"Vad är det med dig?" undrade James och tittade på honom.

"Inget"

"Jasså inget? Du ser ut som om du svalt en insekt!"

"Nej då det är inget! Kom så går vi den här vägen!" Sirius satte sin ena hand över James ögon och tog tag i James arm med den andra och började dra honom i riktning mot närmaste genväg. James stretade emot och lyckades tillsist bända sig ur Sirius grep.

"Vad är det med dig?" sa han igen och vände sig om så han kunde se honom. James haka föll ner då han såg vad som stod i korridoren utanför genvägsingången.

"Vad är det där?" En stor staty föreställande Lily och James tätt ihopslingrande under en fullmåne höjdes över deras huvuden. Statyn var gjord i något som liknade guld och den tog upp större delen av korridoren. James flämtade till och blev illröd i ansiktet då han såg vad det var.

"Vad i…" Men han hann aldrig avsluta meningen eftersom han avbröts av ett skrik som fick Peter att rysa. Skriket kom från Lily som fått syn på statyn. Hon drog fram trollstaven och skrek ut en trollformel i raseri och statyn sprängdes i småbitar.

Lily stirrade sig vilt omkring och fick syn på Marodörerna som stod och gapade vid ingången till genvägen. Hon var framme vid dom på två sekunder och gav James en rungande örfil.

…

_Hoppas ni gillar kapitlet! Ska försöka få ut fjärde kapitlet inom kort! ~Ellwina~_


	4. Från Elizabeth Till Liz

**Från Elizabeth till Liz**

_Kapitel 4_

"Aj" klagade James när Remus la en ispåse på den svullna blåtiran.

"Ähh… kom igen nu, det kunde vara värre" sa Remus snusförnuftigt.

"Det tror jag knappast!" De fyra marodörerna satt i sin sovsal efter att ha flytt från den ursinniga Lily.

"Men varifrån kom den där statyn ifrån?" frågade Sirius som låg på rygg på sin säng och granskade fundersamt taket.

"Hur ska jag kunna veta det?" undrade James. Sirius ryckte på axlarna och stönade sedan.

"Typiskt, jag har straffkommendering ikväll"

"Kul för dig!" flinade James och fick lova att ducka när Sirius kastade sin kudde mot honom.

"Det där ska du få för!" James grep tag efter kudden närmast men hann inte kasta iväg den förrän han fick en kudde i ansiktet som gjorde att han ramlade ner från sängen.

"Hoppsan!" sa Sirius och log stort.

"Nä nu!" James kravlade sig upp på fötter och dängde sin kudde i huvudet på Sirius så kudden sprack och en kaskad av vitt dun singlade ner över honom.

"Nu är det krig!" tjoade Sirius och sprang efter James som tagit skydd bakom den skrattande Remus.

"Jag ger mig! Jag ger mig!" skrattade Sirius reste sig upp och tittade sig omkring på den röra de ställt till med.

"Det var värst var vi har ställt till det!" flinade han "Så synd att jag tyvärr måste iväg till min straffkommendering nu. Så att jag inte hinner hjälpa till att städa upp här."

"Ta det lugnt Tramptass, vi kan spara lite till dig!" sa James och tittade leende på Sirius.

"Tack så mycket!" sa Sirius ironiskt och började gå nerför trappen mot sin straffkommendering.

…

Elizabeth, nej Liz, gick genom korridorerna på väg mot sin första straffkommendering någonsin. Hon hade aldrig varit sen, högljudd eller ställt till med trubbel sen hon anlänt till skolan. Hon hade alltid varit någon som ingen lade märke till. Hon ville inte att något skulle hända så att det gjorde far arg. Hon hatade att vara hans dotter och hon hatade att alltid fara hem till honom på sommarloven. Här var hon åtminstone fri. Fri från att ha honom omkring sig. Fri från att vara något intressant objekt att kunna undersöka. Hennes hand for automatiskt upp till den vita slingan hon hade i håret. Men att alltid vara osynlig började bli outhärdligt. Att aldrig kunna skaffa vänner bara för att slippa vara rädd att hennes far skulle använda sig av dem för att få som han ville. Men när Severus sa så där i klassrummet efter lektionen så var det som om det var slut. Slut på den gamla Elizabeth och all rädsla och den nya Elizabeth eller Liz anlände. En ny starkare person som gjorde sin röst hörd. Det hade varit riktigt roligt att se Severus min då hon faktiskt _svarade_ honom. Han hade väl trott att hon inte kunde prata. Att hon alltid var folk till lags och aldrig sa emot. Faktiskt så var marodörernas smeknamn på honom mycket passande. Snorgärsen. Hon log för sig själv. Faktiskt mycket passande.

Hon stannade framför McGonagalls kontor, lyfte handen och knackade två gånger på dörren i mörkt trä.

"Kom in" hördes en röst inifrån den stängde dörren. Liz öppnade den och klev in. McGonagall satt bakom sitt skrivbord. Liz konstaterade att Sirius redan hade anlänt och nu stod framför McGonagall.

"Så, då var båda här" Hon slog i händerna och suckade. "Jag hade tänkt att ni skulle hjälpa till i biblioteket en vecka"

"En vecka!" utbrast Sirius och Liz i mun på varandra.

"Ja, en vecka mr Black och miss Kingsley"

"Men…" protesterade Sirius.

"Inga men! Gå nu upp till madam Pince, så talar hon om vad ni ska göra."

De gick ut och McGonagall stängde dörren bakom dom.

"Vad orättvist!" utbrast Sirius när dom började gå i riktning mot biblioteket. "En vecka! Du måste verkligen ha gjort henne arg, för James och jag har aldrig fått en vecka straffkommendering för att ha bråkat med någon. Dessutom har jag faktiskt inte gjort något så jag borde inte behöva ha straffkommendering! Varför skulle du gräla med henne från början!" muttrade Sirius surt till Liz.

"Håll tyst!" Hon sa det lugnt, men med en sådan kraft att Sirius snabbt stängde munnen och stirrade på Liz som hade lagt huvudet en aning bakåt och tittade upp i taket.

"Det var bättre! Jag trodde inte att det gick att få dig att vara tyst!" sa hon kallt utan att ta blicken från taket. Sirius öppnade munnen men stängde den igen.

"Vad gör ni här? Biblioteket är stängt!" snäste madam Pince när de några minuter senare var framme vid biblioteket.

"Vi har straffkommendering här!" sa Liz och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Just ja, det nämnde Minerva." sa madam Pince torrt och fortsatte "Jag funderade ett tag på att ni skulle sortera alla böckerna efter bokstavsordning _(stönanden från de båda eleverna)_, sedan tyckte jag att det vore bättre att ha dem efter kategori. Men sedan kom jag på att det skulle vara bäst med det gamla systemet med både och."

"Men om det är det gamla systemet så borde väl alla böckerna redan stå på sina platser!" sa Sirius irriterat. Han hade ingen lust att tillbringa resten av veckan med att ställa böcker efter bokstavsordning.

"Det är så att vart femtionde år så tas alla böcker ner från sina hyllor och dammas av och jag vill att ni sätter tillbaka dem! Utan magi!"

"Underbart!"

…

Efter att med några svängar på sina trollstavar trollat bort allt dun, bestämde sig James att det var bäst att inte gå ner till uppehållsrummet ifall Lily skulle tillbringa kvällen där, vilket hon troligtvis skulle. Så han slog sig ner på sin säng, medan Peter och Remus lämnade rummet. Han böjde sig ner över sängkanten och plockade fram boken han hade under sängen. Den var fortfarande dammig trotts att han försökt att damma av den så gott han kunde. Han nickade. Han skulle bara säga till resten av marodörerna så skulle de fixa till sitt största mästervärk hittills.

…

Både Remus och Peter låg och sov då Sirius kom tillbaka till sovsalen dammigare, tröttare och ilsknare än när han först lämnat salen. Han hade tillbringat fyra timmar tillsammans med Kingsley som inte hade sagt ett ända trevligt ord på hela tiden och ställt upp böcker på hyllorna. Han slängde sig utmattad ner på sängen. Rullade över på rygg och fick se James stå lutad över honom med en bok i handen och ett ivrigt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Gissa vad! Jag har världens bästa ide!" utbrast han.

"Kul för dig, men jag bryr mig faktiskt inte!" sa Sirius surt och vände sig demonstrativt bort från James.

"Värst vad trevlig man kan vara då!" Sirius sa inget.

"Men då kan ju du slippa vara vetande om vad jag kommit på då, om du ska ha den där inställningen!" James klampade ut ur sovsalen och ner till uppehållsrummet och satte sig arg ner i närmsta fåtölj, men insåg att det redan satt någon där och for upp.

"Lily!" flämtade han till och tänkte precis komma med en ursäkt när han upptäckte att det inte alls var Lily. Han stirrade på modellen av Lily i choklad som satt ner i fåtöljen.

"Öh…" var det ända han fick ur sig och tittade sig omkring. Ingen var i närheten. Han lutade sig fram och petade på den chokladfyllda Lily och ryggade häftigt tillbaka när den började tala.

"Jag, Lily Evans skulle bara vilja säga att James Potter är den underbaraste personen jag någonsin mött!" James höjde frågande på ögonbrynen. Vem i hela friden kunde vara så korkad att han gjorde något sådant här? En sak var i alla fall säker! Skulle Lily få syn på den här skulle James dagar vara över! Han greppade sin trollstav och svängde den över choklad-Lily. "Hon" upplöstes med ett smackande ljud och ett gnistrande blått sken.

…

_Jaha! Nu fick ni veta lite mer om Elizabeths bakgrund! Jag hoppas ni kommer fortsätta läsa vidare på denna fic! ~Ellwina~_


	5. Äppelpaj och Schack

**Äppelpaj och Schack**

_Kapitel 5_

"Kan jag få vaniljsåsen, Tagghorn?" frågade Sirius James och lade upp en jättestor (jag menar enorm) bit äppelpaj på sin tallrik.  
"Visst!" sa James och räckte honom skålen som var tar till bredden fylld med vaniljsås. Sirius täckte sin äppelpaj med vaniljsås så att man inte längre kunde ana att det verkligen var något under såsen.  
"Vad är det där?" frågade Liz som stannat till vid dem och tittade skeptiskt på den simmande pajbiten.  
"Vad menar du?" undrade Sirius oförstående.  
"Sak samma!" Liz suckade irriterat och gick iväg mot entréhallen. Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är ledsen" sa han "men jag måste hålla med henne. Du kommer få ont i magen!"

"Vad?" Sirius rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Ja, vadå?" frågade James, sträckte sig efter såsskålen och hällde hälften av såsen över sin extremt stora bit äppelpaj. Remus suckade.

"Förresten Tagghorn, vad ska vi göra härnäst för att göra livet surt för vårt favorit offer?" frågade Sirius James som med ett fundersamt ansiktsutryck förde skeden till munnen.

"Hm… Vad sägs om en klassiker?" James tittade menande på Sirius som började skratta.

…

Lily gick förargat genom korridorerna utan att ha något direkt bestämt mål. Potter, Potter, POTTER! Varför Potter! Vem som hälst, men inte Potter. Hon knöt händerna. Hon hade haft det outhärdligt redan utan att få massa korkade kärleksbrev, statyer och dikter. Men nu! Hon stod inte ut! Hon drog djupa andetag för att samla sig. Att han aldrig kunde lämna henne ifred!

Hon stannade då Severus Snape rusade hukande förbi henne med armarna ovanför huvudet och med flygande pajer efter sig som då och då gjord ett utfall mot honom och med ett klafsande ljud träffade honom i nacken. Hon suckade. Att James aldrig kunde ge sig. Hon gick vidare men såg sig inte för och krockade med Liz som hade en road glimt i ögonen.

"Förlåt" sa Lily frånvarande.

"Det gör inget. Det var inte ditt fel!" Lily hajade till. Det var inte likt Elizabeth att vara så trevlig. Hon som alltid, efter det hon alltid varit tyst, varit snarstucken och ovänlig.

"Har du bråttom? Eller vill du göra mig sällskap?" Lily stirrade på henne. Vad hade hänt?

"Visst!" sa hon och Elizabeth log.

"Toppen!" De började gå i riktning mot uppehållsrummet.

"Så… eh… Elizabeth?" Började Lily trevande . Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga.

"Liz!" rättade Liz henne.

"Va?"

"Liz! Kalla mig Liz!" Liz log mot henne.

"Javisst!" Lily kände sig besvärad. Hade hon slagit i huvudet? "Så Liz, vad har du haft för dig idag?"

"Åh… Jag har haft en toppendag!" sa Liz entusiastiskt.

"Jag ser det!" konstaterade Lily.

"Nämen syns det?" frågade Liz glädjestrålande. Lily glodde. Vad hade hänt egentligen?

…

Severus sprang, snubblade och föll handlöst till golvet med ett brak. De svävande pajerna, alla på en gång, störtade ner mot honom. Han höll upp handen i ett desperat försök att skydda ansiktet. Han försökte resa sig men halkade och ramlade igen, täckt från topp till tå med paj.

En bit bort stod Sirius och James och skrattade så att de fick ont i magen.

"Såg du hans uttryck?"

"Ja!" skrattade Sirius, men tystnade då han såg Liz en bit bort som skrattade så hon fick tårar i ögonen. Lily stod bredvid henne och såg ogillande men samtidigt förvirrat och förbryllat på henne. Liz skrattade! James stirrade också på Liz.

Severus hade lyckas resa sig torka av det värsta och var nu på väg mot Liz med ett ursinnigt ansiktsutryck. Liz skrattade fortfarande. Severus hade kommit fram till henne och hade tagit ett kraftigt stryptag om hennes hals och trycke upp henne mot väggen. Liz tystnade omedelbart.

"Du skulle bara våga!" väste Severus till Liz vars fötter inte längre vidrörde marken. Lily stod och försökte förtvivlat övertala Severus att släppa ner Liz. Sirius och James stod som förstelnade. De hade gjort Snape till åtlöje, drivit med honom, bråkat och skrattat åt honom, men aldrig hade han sett honom göra något större motstånd. Och nu…

Liz ansikte hade fått en obehaglig blå nyans.

"Snälla, du stryper henne!" vädjade Lily.

"Tyst!" skrek Severus och tråtts att han var täckt av paj såg han skräck injagande ut. Sirius lossnade ur transen. Han grep sin trollstav, vilket James på hans sida också gjorde. De kastade trollformeln samtidigt och Severus flög bakåt, bort från Liz som föll i golvet. Han sprang därifrån med Sirius och James i hälarna. Lily böjde sig över Liz som flämtade och sakta började återfå sin normala färg i ansiktet.

…

"Är du okej?" frågade Lily för minst tionde gången. Liz nickade.

"Jodå, jag har varit med om värre!" Hon svarade inte Lily då hon frågade vad hon menade med det. Hur skulle hon förstå?

"Är du säker på att jag inte ska säga till någon lärare?"

"Nej, det blir bara värre då!" Lily såg förbryllad ut och tänkte troligtvis precis fråga om det också då de kom fram till uppehållsrummet. Och Liz skyndade sig att fråga:

"Vad säger du om att köra ett parti trollkarlsschack?"

"Nja… jag vet inte, jag är inte speciellt förtjust i det!"

"Okej" Liz ryckte på axlarna "Du måste inte"

"Var det någon som sa trollkarlsschack?" Sirius vände sig om i en soffa i närheten.

"Glöm det!"

"Du vågar inte va?"

"VÅGAR inte?" Liz kände hur ilskan bubblade upp inom henne.

"Precis! Du är rädd att förlora!"

"Visst! Kör till då!"

Sirius log överlägset. "Du har inte en chans!"

Bara femton minuter senare log han inte längre.

"Schack Matt!" sa Liz du hon och lutade sig bakåt i fåtöljen.

"Du, jag måste sticka nu! Och nästa gång du utmanar mig i trollkarlsschack, se till att ha övat mer!" Hon gick där ifrån med näsan i vädret. James började skratta.

"Hon… hon slog dig!" Sirius grymtade något ohörbart.

"Wow!" pep Peter.

"Och på bara femton minuter!" konstaterade Remus.

"Hon fick dig att framstå som nybörjare!"

"Tyst med er!" sa Sirius irriterat och kastade en blick på sin klocka. "Straffkommenderingen!" Sirius rusade iväg.

…..

_Jag vill rikta ett speciellt tack till Malin och Tara som hjälpte mig ur en svår kris då jag skrev kapitlet. Tack, Tack! ~Ellwina~_


	6. Fallande Hyllor och Gåslever

_Kapitel 6_

**Fallande Hyllor och Gåslever**

"Äntligen!" suckade Sirius lyckligt när han plockade upp den allra sista boken ur kartongen med avdammade. Sirius och Liz vecka med straffkommendering var äntligen över och den här boken var beviset. Den allra sista! Slutet bland gamla böcker. Han tryckte med all kraft han hade in den i bokhyllan som för att demonstrera att det verkligen var slut. Men tyngden blev för mycket för den gamla bokhyllan som sakta började tippa bakåt. Bokhyllan slog in i bokhyllan bredvid som även den ramlade. Hyllorna föll som mugglarnas dominobrickor. Brakande föll de i golvet och böcker och papper spreds över hela rummet.

"Vad har du gjort?" skrek Liz och tittade på spillrorna av bokhyllorna.

"Jag bara…" började Sirius trevande.

"Idiot!"

"Åh, vad i hela världen har hänt här? Mitt bibliotek!" Madam Pince tittade förfärat på sitt älskade bibliotek. "NI!" hon pekade på Sirius och Liz, vände på klacken och marscherade ut genom den öppna dörren.

Hon kom tillbaka nästan genast med McGonagall i hälarna.

"Irma, varför är du så upprö…" McGonagall avslutade inte sin mening. Hon tittade på ödeläggelsen i rummet.

…

"Men Liz! Vad är det?" frågade Lily när Liz stormade in i flickornas sovsal.

"!" Liz sa allt på en gång och slängde sig på sin sägn.

"Vad sa du? Något om Black, en bokhylla och straffkommendering?"

"Black välte alla bokhyllorna och McGonagall gav oss förlängd straffkommendering!" sa Liz igen, lugnare den här gången.

"Hur länge då?"

"Resten av terminen! Eller längre om vi inte hinner klart!" Liz ansträngde sig för att andas lugnt och för att motstå frestelsen att riva sönder kuddarna på hennes sägn.

"Hinner klart? Med vaddå?"

"Bokhyllorna förvandlades till träflisor när dem välte, så vi måste göra nya hyllor och sedan sortera alla böcker igen! Utan magi! Vet du hur många hyllor det fanns i biblioteket? Dessutom gick vissa böcker sönder och vi måste laga dem! Jag har aldrig lagat en bok förut!"

Lily bara gapade. "Hur lyckades han med det?"

"Fråga inte mig! Han är den klumpigaste idiot jag någonsin träffat!" Liz boxade till en kudde som hon föreställde var Sirius (ovanligt stora) huvud.

Lily hade rest sig upp för att gå fram till Liz och krama om henne men ångrade sig när hon såg hur otroligt hårt Liz slog kudden och satte sig ner igen när Sandy Herriot storgråtande kom inspringande.

Hennes hår som annars brukade vara blont var nu grönt och såg ut att droppa från huvudet på henne som om hon istället för hår hade hällt en burk trögflytande målarfärg över huvudet.

"Vad har hänt med ditt hår?" frågade Liz som för ett tag glömde sin ilska.

Sandy fick inte fram ett ord men till slut samlade hon sig så pass mycket att hon kunde ignorera den giftgröna geggan som rann nedför pannan och berätta vad som hänt.

…

_**H**__an gick långsamt genom korridorerna mot Stora salen. Varför fungerar inget? Vad har jag gjort fel? __**H**__an gick in i en förstaårselev. "Oj, förlåt" mumlade __**H**__an och gick sedan vidare. Något måste ju ge resultat! Frågan är bara vad!_

…

Sirius slog sig ner bredvid Remus som tog för sig av den stekta potatisen.

"Hej Tramptass! Haft en bra straffkommendering?"

"Rena katastrofen!" Sirius slog ut med armarna.

"Är det sant som ryktet säger?" James hade kommit och satte sig flinande mittemot Sirius. "Att du och Kingsley vandaliserade biblioteket?"

"Japp, det stämmer!" Sirius suckade. "Och som pris fick vi ännu mer straffkommendering!"

"Vad tråkigt!" pep Peter som kom fram till de andra marodörerna.

Plötsligt kom Liz marscherande förbi dem i riktning mot slytherinbordet. De flesta hade slutat äta och tittade på henne då hon gick fram till Snape, stannade bredvid honom och tryckte ner hans huvud i maten han hade på sin tallrik. Det var som om någon hade slagit av strömbrytaren. Hela stora salen tystnade. Alla stirrade på Severus som hade tagit tag om bordskivan och sakta reste sig upp.

Visst hade han hört att hon fått ännu mer straffkommendering. Men varför skulle Elizabeth ta ut det över honom, inför alla på skolan? Hur vågade hon! Hon var inget annat än en…! Hon skulle minsann inte komma ostraffad därifrån! Göra honom till åtlöje inför…! Nu fick det vara nog!

Han tog lugnt och stilla en servett från bordet och med en svepande rörelse torkade han bort gåslevern ur ansiktet som han för några minuter sedan hade glufsat i sig. Därefter drog han fram sin trollstav. Han var röd i ansiktet av ursinne och förödmjukelse. Vid det tillfället bestämde han sig för att han skulle få henne att gråta! Det skulle han! Hon skulle få se!

Han höjde trollstaven över huvudet och öppnade precis munnen när McGonagall kom rusande från honnörsbordet.

"Mr Snape! Ms Kingsley! Vad ska det här betyda?" Hon andades häftigt som om hon sprungit ett långt lopp. "Så, följ med mig nu!" Hon föste dem framför sig, ut ur stora salen.

Ett tag var det knäpptyst, sedan bröt ett upphetsat mummel ut. Sirius tittade skeptiskt mot dörren. Hade han just sett det där? Eller hade någon kastat en illusionsbesvärjelse över honom? Det här skulle det pratas länge om det var något som var säkert! Kingsley hade tryckt ner snorgärsens huvud i gåslever! Sirius började skratta. Bredvid honom flinade James.

"Det där var snyggt!" utbrast James.

En bit längre bort satt Lily och Sandy vars hår hade en svag nyans av grönt. De såg båda mycket upprörda ut.

….

_Jag vet att det var längesen det kom ett kapitel men nu är det i alla fall klart!_

_När det gäller maträtten Severus fick sitt huvud nertryckt i hade jag en mycket störande kompis som bönade och bad om att jag skulle ta med gåslever. Jag menar gåslever? Aja! Tillslut lovade jag att jag skulle ha med det trots allt och här har ni resultatet! ~Ellwina~_


	7. Frank Longbottoms Trolldryck

**Frank Longbottoms Trolldryck**

_Kapitel 7_

"Vad ska det här betyda?" McGonagall stängde dörren och vände sig mot Liz och Severus. Båda teg och glodde mordlystet på varandra.

"Nå…" McGonagall stampade otåligt med foten. "Ms Kingsley, vad har Mr Snape gjort så han förtjänar att få måltiden i ansiktet?"

"Han förvandlade Sandy!" sa hon och blängde på Severus.

"Sandy Herriot?" McGonagall vände sig mot Severus.

"Hon bad om det!"

"Jasså!" utbrast Liz "Så hon frågade dig 'Snälla Snape, kan inte du förvandla mitt hår till något som påminner om trollsnor?'"

Severus var chockad. Visst, han var arg också, men att Liz… Hon var så förändrad! Hon hade ju aldrig sagt emot något. Han hade varit väldigt elak mot henne utan att hon slagit till honom. Hon hade bara sett förtvivlad ut. Inte hade hon gråtit heller. Han skulle få henne att gråta. Mr Kingsley skulle få se. Han skulle få henne att gråta.

…

Det blev som Sirius trott. Nästa lektion kunde inte Slughorn få en syl i vädret. Alla praktiskt taget skrek till den andra som satt på andra sidan klassrummet och det blev inte bättre när Liz anlände tio minuter senare kastade sig alla över henne. "Varför hade hon gjort det?", "Hade Snape sagt något?", "Vad hade Mcgonagall sagt?". Tillsist drog Slughorn fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot sin hals och sa Sonorus.

"Tysta!" hördes Slughorns röst eka i rummet och äntligen satte sig alla på sina platser så han kunde börja lektionen.

"Ms Kingsley, var är Mr Snape?" frågade han. (Nu med normal röststyrka). Liz fnös.

"Han stack till toaletterna eftersom han fått gåslever i örat."

"Jaha." sa Slughorn och vände sig mot tavlan för att gå igenom ingredienserna till trolldrycken.

Sirius satt med marodörerna runt en kittel. Han glodde på Liz. Varför denna helomvändning? Från osynlig till någon som kunde klassas som marodör. Om hon inte vore så totalt anti dem.

James lutade sig över kitteln då Remus kommit tillbaka med ingredienserna.

"Lyssna!" viskade han "Jag har världens ide!"

"Vad är det för ide?" frågade Peter och började hacka en Trubbrot.

"Jo…" började han, men eftersom Sirius tittade åt ett annat håll tystnade han. "Tramptass! Sluta spana på Kingsley och lyssna!"

"Va? Jag spanar inte!" Sirius vände sig om.

"Nänä, men hör på. Jag har hittat en bok!"

"Va, en bok! Du?" Remus såg allvarligt imponerad ut att James frivilligt pratade om böcker.

"Ja, faktiskt! Och i den här boken står det…" En kittel exploderade. En skur av blågrön trolldryck regnade över James. Han gav till ett tjut. Det brände som eld. Som om huden fräts sönder.

"Ojdå!" sa Slughorn och skyndade fram till James. Studerade hans klädnad som hade börjat vittra sönder. "Ojdå!" sa han igen. "Mr Black kan du ta Mr Potter till sjukhusflygeln?"

Sirius tog tag i James arm som var ett av de få ställen som inte var täckt med trolldryck. James skrek fortfarande. Ett hemskt skrik. Som om någon hällt het olja över honom. Till och med Slytherin eleverna såg besvärade ut. Sirius började släpa ut den halvt medvetslösa James.

Slughorn stängde dörren om dem. Och vände sig mot Frank Longbottom som såg väldigt plågad ut.

"D-det var inte m-meningen", stammade Franc och tittade ångerfullt ner i bordsskivan.

…

Lily tittade efter James. Stakaren… men vad var det hon tänkte? Skulle hon tycka synd om Potter? Nej! Verkligen inte! Man det var ju inte hans fel! Det var Frank, inte Potter. Vad? Varför skyllde hon det på Longbottom? Potter kunde faktiskt ha sett sig för bättre! Det måste vara ångorna från kitteln som stigit henne åt huvudet!

…

"Hur är det med Tagghorn?" pep Peter när Sirius kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet efter att ha blivit utkörd av Madam Pomfrey.

"Han var totaldäckad och hans ansikte ser ut som om han kört huvudet ner i en hink med bubotubervar, men Madame Pomfrey säger att han kommer komma ut där ifrån om två dagar." Sirius sträckte ut sig på soffan.

"Han är nog inte så glad att det händer nu. Jag menar Quidditchsäsongen drar ju igång snart!" Remus slog ihop sin bok och lade den på bordet.

"Ja och uttagningen är om några dagar."

"Ska du ställa upp Tramptass?" undrade Peter.

"Njä! Jag tror inte det." Sirius ruskade på huvudet. "Det är inte riktigt min grej."

Remus nickade förstående. "Troligen skulle du kasta dig över motståndarna om dem tog klonken ifrån dig!" Sirius muttrade något ohörbart och Peter gav ifrån sig ett gällt fniss.

"Sirius är du klar med Förvandlingskonst läxan än!" undrade Remus.

"Typiskt! Varför ska lärarnas favoritsysselsättning vara att ge oss läxor? Vad skulle det vara för fel på en lektion som inte slutade med '_… och så vill jag att ni lämnar in en uppsats om nävrotens egenskaper_'?" Sirius sjönk djupare ner i den skinnklädda soffan. "Tur att McGonagall varit för upprörd för att börja med grupparbetena. Kingsley är verkligen konstig!"

"Mhmm?" Remus höjde ett ögonbryn "Så det är därför du spanat på henne?"

"Jag har inte spanat på henne! Varför säger alla det?" Sirius såg sig vilt omkring.

"Nähä, okej! Som du vill." Han rätade på sig. "Vad tror ni det var James ville berätta? Innan han fick en kittel i huvudet?"

"Skulle han berätta något?" sa Sirius förvånat.

"Ja, om en bok! Minns du?"

"Just ja!" utropade Sirius så flera andra elever i uppehållsrummet vred på huvudena. "Han tänkte berätta om den för några dagar sen, men han blev sur, tror jag."

"Undrar om det var något viktigt?"

"Ingen aning!" Sirius ryckte på axlarna och kastade en hastig blick på sitt armbandsur. "Jag måste till straffkommenderingen, annars går väl McGonagall i taket. Vi ses!" sa han och hoppade upp ur soffan.

…

_Jag vet att det här kapitlet dröjt VÄLDIGT länge. Men för att slippa läsa min kassa ursäkt om att jag varit på språkresa i Oxford och inte haft tillgång till dator så ska jag be om förlåtelse för min seghet och lova (hoppas jag) att nästa kapitel kommer snart._

_Jag skriver andra berättelser som inte bygger på någon bok också. Någon som vet vart man kan lägga ut dem på nätet? ~Ellwina~_


	8. Något Svävande i Guld

**Något Svävande i Guld**

_Kapitel 8_

_**H**__an stirrade ut genom fönstret. Det hade börjat skymma och slottet speglade sig i sjön. Vad hade __**H**__an gjort för fel? Varför fungerade det inte? __**H**__an måste ha en reservplan. En bra. Som inte kunde gå fel. Något som __**H**__on inte kunde undvika! Molnen drog förbi utanför fönstret och försvann bakom bergen._

…

"Ger du mig hammaren?" sa Liz samtidigt hon drog åt sig några spikar.

"Vad, sa du?" Sirius såg oförstående på Liz.

"Hammaren" sa hon mycket tydligt för att han skulle begripa, men då han bara glodde på henne suckade hon irriterat och fortsatte "Järnklumpen på träpinnen!"

Sirius nickade och gav henne den samtidigt som han muttrade "Kunde du inte sagt det från början". Liz himlade med ögonen. Hur skulle hon stå ut att ha straffkommendering med honom i flera veckor till? Han visste inte ens vad en hammare var! I för sig var inte hon heller någon expert på att snickra men hon var i alla fall bättre än honom.

Bokhyllorna de höll på att laga var enorma och det skulle ta lång tid att reparera alla. Frågan var om de skulle hinna klart innan våren. Straffkommendering så länge. Om hennes far fick reda på det… Det skulle innebära en katastrof och med Snape i närheten var det inte konstigt om han fick reda på det. Det såg inte ljust ut. Hon tog ett djupt andetag. Hon borde inte tänka på det, hon mådde bara dåligt. Hon hade börjat ett nytt liv! Hon fick sluta fundera på hur det skulle bli när hon kom hem. Liz slöt ögonen och slog bort tanken. Hon fick oroa sig över det senare.

Liz slog i ännu en spik, men hammaren slant och brakade ner på hennes fingrar. Svärande skakade hon dem upp och ner. Sirius betraktade henne i ögonvrån. Hon var rätt klumpig ändå. Inte lika mycket som Slingersvans, men inte som den "graciösa svan" många killar betraktade henne som. Men hon var rätt söt. Som på signal gav Liz Sirius en iskall föraktande blick. Kanske inte ändå, tänkte Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

De hamrade vidare.

"Så Kingsley?" Sirius började få tråkigt och bestämde sig för att fråga ut Elizabeth om vem hon var. "Vart har du fått den där slingan ifrån?" Sirius ångrade sig att han frågat när han såg Liz reaktion. Hennes hand for blixtsnabbt upp till slingan och hon kurade nästan omärkbart ihop sig. Hennes ansikte speglade rädsla och ilska.

"Det har inte du med att göra!" fräste hon men Sirius märkte att den så annars stadiga och självsäkra rösten darrade en aning. Sirius sa inget. Han kom inte på något att säga, så han tog tag i en bräda och försökte banka i en spik med en skiftnyckel. Spiken blev omedelbart krokig och ramlade klirrande ner på golvet.

…

James satt tjurigt i en fåtölj då Sirius kom tillbaka från straffkommenderingen. Han hade precis bråkat med Lily. Hon hade av någon anledning fått en chokladkaka dekorerad med ett hjärta och små kanderade violer på. I mitten av hjärtat hade det suttit en lapp med orden 'Din James'. Hur kunde hon allvarligt tro att han skulle göra något så otroligt fånig? Han kunde inte ens baka! Men Lily vägrade lyssna. Hon trodde på fullaste allvar att James gillade att ge henne kanderade violer.

"Sur?" sa Sirius och satte sig bredvid Peter i soffan.

"Hm"

"Lily hade fått en chokladkaka som det stod att James skickat" sammanfattade Remus.

"Aha" Sirius nickade förstående. "och du har inte skickat den?"

"Absolut inte!" James fnös föraktfullt. "Inget annat heller! Inget godis! Inga blommor!"

"Blommor?" pep Peter eftertänksamt "Har hon fått det?"

"Nej det har hon inte, men hon skulle mycket väl ha det." suckade James.

"Undrar vem det är? Som skickar allt, menar jag" sa Remus som satt böjd över trollformelläxan.

"Jag vet inte, men skulle jag det så skulle han inte existera länge till!" James reste sig upp med händerna knutna som om han skulle smocka till någon.

"Usch" pep Peter och rös beundrande då James som satte sig tillrätta i fåtöljen med ett beslutsamt ansiktsuttryck.

"Har ni förresten sett till Snorgärsen de senaste lektionerna?" frågade han efter en stund.

"Nej, inte efter det där med gåslevern." Sirius flinade.

"Undrar om Kingsley kommer råka illa ut?"

"Troligen, Snorgärsen såg inte speciellt glad ut."

"Hörde ni att hon gjorde det på grund av att Snorgärsen förhäxade Lily?"

"Förhäxade han Lily?" utbrast James.

"Nej, var det inte hennes kompis Sandy Herriot?"

"Varför pratar ni om mig?" undrade Sandy och gick fram till marodörerna. Hon kastade en längtansfull blick mot Sirius.

"Gåslever." kom det förklarande från Peter.

"Va?" sa Sandy oförstående.

"Det Kingsley gjorde i stora salen." klargjorde Remus som lagt ifrån sig sin gåspenna.

"Oh.. det." sa Sandy avvaktande.

"Vadå, vet då något om det?" Sirius studerade henne och log. Sandy rodnade och tittade ner på mattans täta guldfransar.

"Det var faktiskt mitt fel att hon gjorde det."

"Va? Är det sant?" undrade Remus.

"Gjorde hon något för någon annan?" James såg skeptisk ut. Han hade svårt att föreställa sig Kingsley göra något för någon annan än sig, ur hans synvinkel, själviska och snorkiga själv. I hans ögon var hon bara någon som förstörde för andra.

"Jo, Snape…" Hon blev avbruten av Sirius och James som med en mun tillrättavisade henne.

"Snorgärsen."

"Okej, han typ gjorde en sak mot mig och Liz hämnades." Sedan fortsatte hon mer för sig själv än de andra fyra killarna "Hon var rätt upprörd redan innan." Sirius såg besvärad ut och gjorde en James och drog handen genom håret som han alltid gjorde så fort Lily var inom synhåll. Han tänkte på bokhyllepisoden.

"Jag måste gå till Lily nu. Hej!" Hon började gå mot flickornas sovsal.

"Kan du hälsa henne att det inte är jag som gjort allt det där, och fråga om hon vill gå ut med mig!" hojtade James efter henne. Hon gav honom en ogillande blick.

…

Sirius höll precis på att dåsa till då han hörde tassande steg från trappan. Han låg i en av sofforna i uppehållsrummet. Soffans ryggstöd dolde honom från trappuppgången. De andra marodörerna hade gått upp till sovsalen tre timmar tidigare, men Sirius hade stannat kvar för att avsluta läxan i Trollformler (Remus hade vägrat att låta honom skriva av). Klockan närmade sig tre och det var tomt i uppehållsrummet.

De tassande stegen kom närmare. Sirius tittade över soffryggen, stödd på armbågarna. Något glimmade till och en mörk skepnad sprang över uppehållsrummet och ut genom portträtthålet. Elden hade falnat och det var mörkt så han hade inte sett personens ansikte.

Sirius blev nyfiken, hoppade ner från soffan och sprang efter. Hans dåsighet var som bortblåst. Han följde skuggan genom korridorer, nerför trappor och genom hemliga gångar. Personen ökade på stegen och han hade svårt att hänga med. Tillsist kom de fram till entréhallen och gestalten trycke upp ekporten och lät den smälla igen bakom sig. Sirius följde efter och såg henne rusa mot den förbjudna skogen. Nu såg han vem det var tack vare månens nästan fulla sken. Det var Elizabeth som i nattlinne och håret fladdrande efter sig sprang med händerna utsträckta framför sig. Det såg ut som om hon försökte fånga en gyllenekvick. Något guldglittrande svävade precis utom räckhåll för henne.

Sirius insåg att han inte skulle hinna med så han förvandlade sig till hund (för er som inte vet är Sirius en animagus vilket innebär att man kan förvandla sig till ett djur) och följde efter. In mellan trädens mörka knotiga stammar. Sirius fick taggiga granars grenar i sitt pälsklädda ansikte. Tassarna snuddade mjukt vid den lövbetäckta marken då han förföljde den vitskimrande Elizabeth. Hon var runt tio meter framför honom.

Plötsligt hördes en skälvning i marken och sedan öppnade sig marken framför Liz. Det glimmande i guld svävade mitt ovanför klyftan.

Liz tog ett språng mot det, fick tag i det och föll handlöst ner i klyftans mörka djup.

….

_Kapitel 8 klart! Jag tänkte faktiskt ut det som skulle hända i det här kapitlet förra året! Hehe, känns bra att det äntligen är klart! ~Ellwina~_


	9. Värme och Kyla

_För er som inte fattade ett dugg i slutet av förra kapitlet kommer här en sammanfattning. _

_Sirius förföljde Liz ut i Den förbjudna skogen. Han kör sin animagusgrej och är förvandlad till hund. Liz jagar något som glittrar i guld, men då hon nästan fått tag i den öppnar sig marken under det guldglittrande och Liz kastar sig efter det._

_Fattade ni något av det? Knappt att jag förstod något och det var jag som skrev det! Suck, ni får försöka överleva. ~Ellwina~_

…

**Värme och Kyla**

_Kapitel 9_

Då Liz kastade sig ut över klyftan efter sin dyrbaraste ägodel mindes hon

_Liz var fem år och sprang stortjutande fram till sin mamma. Grace Kingsley satt i en stor öronlappsfåtölj i grönt strävt tyg och läste en bok, men då Liz kom fram till henne lade hon undan boken och lyfte upp henne i sin famn. Den var stor och varm. Skyddande mot allt ont. Grace lät henne gråta tills hon bara hulkade, då strök hon Liz över håret. Grace sa ingenting. Hon frågade inte vad felet var, det behövdes inte. Liz svalde, men fick inte bort den stora klumpen hon hade i halsen. "Titta här vad du ska få." Grace tog av sig sin guldmedaljong från sin smala vit hals och trädde den om Liz. "Den här fick jag av min mor och den ska du alltid ha med dig. Den skyddar dig."_

…

Sirius gläfste till då Liz hoppade. Utan att tänka kastade han sig fram till kanten och högg tag i Liz nattlinne. Hon var tung och Sirius började glida närmare kanten. Han spärrade ut klorna och körde ner de i den jordiga marken. Liz gav till ett rop och hängde slappt, dinglande över tomrummet under henne.

Sirius drog sig sakta bakåt och Liz fick armarna om halsen på honom och lyckades häva sig upp över kanten.

Flämtande låg dem på markan, då klyftan ljudlöst och omärkbart försvann.

…

James vaknade kallsvettig. Smärtan var outhärdlig. Han kravlade sig upp och slet av sig lakanen som slingrade sig om honom. Han måste bort från det kvava varma sovsalen. Med famlande steg gick han fram till trappan. Sirius var inte tillbaka, hans säng var tom.

I uppehållsrummet var det tomt och elden hade falnat, så det var kyligt, men James tyckte inte det gjorde något. Han släpade sig fram till soffan och lade sig ner. Sirius läxa i Trollformler låg på bordet.

Madam Pomfrey hade sagt att det skulle gå över. Att smärtan av trolldrycken skulle försvinna. Men det hade det inte gjort. Han andades flåsade och flämtade efter luft.

…

Lily tittade upp från sin uppsatts som hon arbetat med hela kvällen, hon tittade på klockan okej, natten. Hon hade hört då Liz lämnat sovsalen, men hon hade varit så försjunken i läxan så hon hade inte tänkt närmare på det. Hon borde vara tillbaka vid det här laget.

Lily svängde benen över sängkanten och satte ner fötterna på det sträva trägolvet. Hon svepte sin morgonrock tätt omkring sig och smög nerför trappen, tyst för att inte väcka någon av de andra i sovsalen.

Hon svepte med blicken över uppehållsrummet, hennes blick fastnade på en arm som stack fram bakom en soffa. Hon tassade fram, kikade över soffkanten, men ryckte snabbt tillbaka huvudet när hon såg att det var Potter som andades djupt. Lily backade några steg till, tänkte vända tillbaka när hon insåg att Potter andetag var _för_ djupa och rasslande för att vara normalt.

Hon gick fram och tittade på honom igen. Han var blek, svetten lackade i pannan och hela kroppen var spänd. Hans blick var dimmig och han tittade inte på henne. Plötsligt hög han tag i hennes hand, krampaktigt och utan att ta blicken från taket. Han var kokhet.

"Potter?" viskade hon. Hon fick bara tystnaden och Potters andetag till svar.

Lily tittade sig omkring, hon började bli rädd. Vad var det med honom? Skulle hon hämta Madam Pomfrey? Eller var det här ännu ett sjukt skämt från Potter? Hon försökte bända låss handen, men Potter greppade hårdare om den.

"Gå inte…" Potter flämtade fram orden som inte var mycket mer än en viskning. Hans ögonlock föll ihop och hans hand som höll i hennes föll ner bredvid honom. Det var bara ett problem (förutom det att han verkade vara allvarligt sjuk): han höll fortfarande ett krampaktigt tag om Lilys hand. Hon föll framstupa över James och blev liggande.

Hennes huvud snurrade, vad skulle hon göra nu? Hon var glad att han verkade helt borta och att det inte var någon annan i uppehållsrummet.

Plötsligt insåg hon hur konstig hans bröstkorg kändes. Den var hård efter all quidditchträning, vilket var ett plus poäng. Hon stelnade till, hade hon verkligen tänkt det där? Men sedan förstod hon att det inte var det hon hade lagt märke till. Den var kall. Iskall för att vara exakt, medan resten var kroppen praktiskt taget kokade.

Lily slets sig loss från Potters grepp och knäppte försiktigt upp knapparna till hans pyjamasskjorta, efter att noga tittat sig om.

Hon stirrade. Bröstet var grått, vattnigt, huden flagnade och det såg närmast ut som en tvättsvamp. Lily fick bita sig hårt i läppen för att inte skrika. Tankarna virvlade omkring i huvudet på henne. Vad skulle hon göra? Hon hade ingen aning om vad hon skulle göra. Skulle hon springa efter hjälp? Skulle hon stanna? Skulle hon väcka de andra marodörerna? Vad skulle hon göra? Allt snurrade när hon ställde sig upp och rusade iväg för att hämta Madam Pomfrey.

….

_Jag vet att jag inte skrivit på ett lååångt tag och jag måste säga att jag själv blir väldigt irriterad när en fic som man följer aldrig blir uppdaterad. Och dessutom har jag ingen bra ursäkt för att jag inte skrivit på länge. Så jag ska försöka att inte vänta så länge med att skriva klart nästa kapitel. ~Ellwina~_


	10. Förvadlingskonst

**Förvadlingskonst**

_Kapitel 10_

_Det hade inte riktigt gått som __**H**__an tänkt sig. __**H**__an hade ju knappt gjort något, eftersom han blev…hm…avbruten. Men trots allt kanske det skulle urarta sig bra ändå, med tanke på __**H**__on kunde ha agerat annorlunda. __**H**__an sjönk djupare ner i fåtöljen och knäppte beslutsamt händerna i knäet. __**H**__an önskade att __**H**__an kunde slippa göra allt det här, men något behövde göras. Det var alldeles för irriterande att låta det vara. Det var alldeles för…__**H**__an kom inte på rätt ord att beskriva känslan med. Känslan var alldeles för smygande och kraftfull för att kunna beskrivas._

…

"Måntand, du behöver söka hjälp någonstans."

"Jag måste instämma med dig Tagghorn, du är alldeles för våldsam för ditt eget bästa."

Marodörerna var tillsammans på väg till slottet från en natt med fullmåne i spökande stugan. De var halvvägs upp för den gräsbeklädda sluttningen när James och Sirius började klaga över Remus dåliga vanor.

"Titta här bara." Sirius höll upp sin arm där ett stort rivmärke prydligt var placerad på underarmen.

"Och här!" inföll James och höll upp sin klädnad och visade flera stora blåmärken på vaden. Båda tittade anklagande på Remus som tomt såg tillbaka.

"Vad har du och säga till försvar?"

"Tack" Remus harklade sig "Ni vet att jag är tacksamma för att ni ställer upp."

"Oh herregud, han har rätt!" utbrast Sirius och slog sig dramatiskt för pannan. "Det är vi som ställer upp på det."

"Det har du rätt i." James skakade på huvudet. "Vi är alldeles för mesiga som låter oss påverkas av Måntands falska bedjan!"

"Vem kallade du mesig? Jag är inte mesig!"

"Inte?" James tittade på Sirius med en du-kan-ju-fortsätta-drömma blick.

De var framme vid ekporten och sköt upp den. Ett brak hördes och en rustning föll ihop i ett dammoln. Peeves var i färd med slå sönder rustningarna, men stannade upp då marodörerna kom in.

"Tjena Peeves." James flinade mot poltergaistern. "Du vet, det blir större skada och högre smäll på fjärde våningen."

Peeves tittade upp från den kraschade rustningen. "Det har du rätt i, marodör!" Peeves gälla röst skar genom entréhallen. Han svävade iväg mot taket för att lyda James råd om saboterandet på fjärde våningen.

James andades ut, han hade varit säker på att Peeves skulle ha ifråga satt varför han inte skulle ropa på Filch. (_Jag funderade länge på om Filch var vaktmästare när Marodörerna gick på Hogwarts men insåg att han gjorde det med tanke på att… strunt i det, ingen bryr sig ändå om vilka åsikter jag har angående hur vida Filchs vaktmästarkarriär utvecklat sig_.)

Men James hade andats ut förtidigt, Peeves huvud stack tillbaka genom taket.

"Och varför är de små marodörerna ute ur sina små sängar? Kanske är det så att ni har rackartyg i kikaren?" Han kisade illmarigt på dem.

Sirius rätade på ryggen. "Du vet Peeves att om du hämtar Filch hamnar du också i klistret."

Peeves rynkade ihop sitt ansikte, övervägde möjligheten att både skvallra och slippa iväg. Men hasande steg klargjorde att Peeves var besparad mödan och med ett triumferande flin försvann han upp genom taket.

"Peeves!" Filch hesa röst kom emot marodörerna som fick brått att komma iväg till närmsta hemliga gång.

Först när de var i säkerhet i uppehållsrummet kastade de sig skrattande ner i fåtöljerna vid brasan.

…

Liz och Lily gick tillsammans följande dag till förvandlingskonsten. Liz var ganska nervös. Hon var inte den som skolkade, men efter incidenten med McGonagall hade det varit mycket trevligare att tillbringa förvandlingskonst timmarna att leta efter nya gångar eller prata med husalferna nere i köket. Men nu kunde hon inte skuta på det längre om hon inte ville att det skulle påverka hennes betyg som professorn så snällt påpekat. Eller ja, påpeka var väl inte det rätta ordet, mer hållit ett långt och tråkigt tal i flera minuter. Liz hade slutat lyssna efter de första två meningarna, vilket McGonagall också sagt i sitt tal.

"Lily?" Dem hade stannat utanför klassrummet och Lily stirrade på pergamentet som satt uppsatt på dörren. När hon märkte att Liz sträckte på nacken tog hon ett språng framåt för att dölja den. Lily slet ner den, knycklade ihop den och lade den i fickan.

"Lily, vad stod det?" frågade Liz nyfiket, det var inte ofta Lily undanhöll något, om man bortsåg från anteckningar inför prov och läxor.

Lily skakade på huvudet. Vad var det frågan om? Skulle James ha skrivit det här? Nej Potter menade hon. Potter.

…

"Nu vill jag att ni delar upp er i paren och fortsätter med era inlämningsuppgifter" McGonagall såg ut över klassen, men undvek avsiktligen att titta på Elizabeth som demonstrativt satt sig längst bak i klassrummet. "Ni vet paren, så vad väntar ni på?"

Sirius tittade först på McGonagall och sedan på Liz. Hon visste inte att det varit han som räddat henne från att falla ner i sprickan och han tänkte inte säga det, men det var synd att han inte kunde skryta om det. Hon såg alldeles för uppblåst ut för hans smak.

Hon hade satt upp fötterna på stolen bredvid och lutade sig mot väggen. Som att förtydliga hur uttråkad hon var tittade hon upp i taket med händerna bakom huvudet. Sirius suckade tungt, samlade ihop sina böcker och gick bort till henne.

…

James tittade avundsjukt bort mot Peter som slagit sig ner bredvid Lily och nu lutade sig över hennes bok, medan han med pipig röst frågade frågor. Det var inte rättvist! Det var honom hon räddat genom att söka upp Madam Pomfrey, inte för att han mindes någonting men han borde ändå få någon sorts belöning, eller vad man nu skulle kalla det. Varför torterade McGonagall honom? Han var säker på Peter skulle göra bort honom om detta fortsatte. James dunkade huvudet i bordet. Varför var världen emot honom? Han hade precis tänkt tanken när Snorgärsen satte sig ner vid bänken. Han hade satt sig så långt bort från honom som möjligt. Han stirrade ner i bordet och såg ut som om han helst skulle vilja vara någon annanstans. James ansikte sken upp.

"Hej." sa han oskyldigt. "Vad det ska bli trevligt att arbeta med dig."

Snape ansikte bleknade mer än vanligt och han flyttade ännu en bit bort från honom.

…

När McGonagall äntligen meddelade att lektionen var slut reste sig Liz upp och var ute ur klassrummet innan någon av de andra hann samla ihop sina böcker. Hon stod inte ut med honom! Hans självsäkra och pompösa personlighet. Och hans sätt att titta på tjejerna han gick förbi? Flickornas dröm? Liz fnös. Snarare mardröm. Han tog förgivet att alla älskade honom. Snacka om Casanova.

Innan hon hann komma till slutat av korridoren kom det fram en kille hon kände igen från Hufflepuff. Han ställde sig framför henne och blockerade hennes väg.

"Vill-du-gå-ut-med-mig" Han snubblade över orden, rodnade och tittade ner på sina skor.

Liz tittade på honom. Hon hade aldrig pratat med honom tidigare och nu frågade han ut henne.

"Eh…" Det var det intelligentaste hon kom på att säga. Resten av klassen hade kommit i samlad trupp lagom för att höra Hufflepuffselevens fortsatta försök att bjuda ut henne.

"Du behöver inte om du inte vill, men jag tänkte att eftersom det är snart helg med Hogsmeade…" Han blev avbruten av en sjundeårselev från Gryffindor som kom gående.

"Gå ut med mig istället." Liz blick gick från hufflepuffaren till sjundeårseleven. Hon kunde inte tänka. Hon visste inte ens vad någon av dem hette. Dessutom hade hon inte ens ägnat tanken att gå ut med någon förut eftersom hon inte vågade utsätta hans säkerhet.

"Eh…" sa hon igen och hoppade till då en tredje frågade samma fråga med hög röst över eleverna som gick förbi i korridoren. Han banade sig fram mellan eleverna och ställde sig framför henne bredvid de andra två.

Hon kände paniken stiga. Hon borde säga något eller åtminstone gå där ifrån. Hon kunde ju inte bara stå här som ett fån.

En hand lades på hennes axel och Sirius stod bredvid henne. Han gav de tre killarna en föraktfull knyck på nacken.

"Hon är redan bokad." sa han, tog hennes hand och drog bort henne från uppståndelsen i korridoren.

….

_Nytt kapitel! Folkets jubel! Tackar, tackar ni kan sluta applådera nu. Nä då jag bara skojar. ~Ellwina~_


	11. En krossad hand

**En krossad hand**

_Kapitel 11_

Så fort Sirius och Liz kommit in i närmaste gång, bort från folkmassan, ryckte Liz sig ur Sirius grepp. Hon andades häftigt och tittade argt på honom.

"Vad menar du med att säga så där!" utbrast hon, men Sirius bara flinade och ryckte nonchalant på axlarna.

"Tja…om du vill gå tillbaka och förklara hur allt egentligen är är det helt okej för mig." Han tittade roat på henne. "Du rodnar, vet du det?"

Liz tittade hastigt bort och muttrade något ohörbart. Sirius leende blev bredare och han vände sig om för att gå, men innan han rundat hörnet, vred han på nacken och tittade tillbaka på henne.

"På lördag klockan elva vid stora trappan."

"Va?" Liz tittade hastigt upp.

"Se till att komma i tid, det är oartigt att komma försent till träffar." Han rundade hörnet och försvann och lämnade en förvirrad och arg Liz efter sig.

…

Lily glodde efter Liz och Sirius som nästan alla andra i hela korridoren. Det var inte vad hon väntat sig, visst Liz såg väl helt okej ut, men att så många killar bjöd ut henne på en gång och sedan att hon gick ut med Black. Hon som trodde Liz hatade Black. Tydligen tyckte inte Liz att Lily var en så pass bra vän att hon kunde anförtro henne om det. Lily kände sig väldigt besviken, hon hade trott att Liz…

Lily suckade och sträckte på ryggen och började bana sig igenom folkhavet av elever. Hon råkade stöta emot en andra årselev som snubblade till och tog tag i hennes klädnad för att inte tappa balansen och drog med sig Lily i fallet. De brakade omkull och Lily tappade allt hon hade i händerna.

James var genast framme och hjälpte henne samla ihop hennes böcker samtidigt som han skällde ut andraårseleven.

"Titta vad du gjorde!" röt han och stirrade hotfullt på killen. Lily smällde till honom i huvudet med en pergament rulle.

"Kan du inte lära dig att inte att lägga dig i någon gång?" sa hon och tog ifrån honom böckerna, reste sig hastigt upp och skyndade där ifrån.

James satt kvar på huk bredvid andraårseleven och tittade efter Lilys ryggtavla. Han vände sig surt om mot andraårseleven.

"Allt är ditt fel!" väste han och andraårseleven fick bråttom därifrån. James övervägde hur stor chans han hade om han sprang efter Lily och bjöd ut henne, när han såg en skrynklig pergamentlapp på golvet. Lily måste tappat den tänkte James och plockade upp den. Han kunde inte låta bli att veckla upp lappen och läsa vad som stod.

James ansikte ändrade färg från vitt till rött på några sekunder, han kramade lappen i handen innan han tog ett språng upp från golvet och sprang efter Lily.

…

Hur vågade han! Den pompösa självgoda fjanten! Hon skulle aldrig i livet gå ut med honom av alla människor!

Liz slog knytnäven i väggen med hela sin styrka, och skrek till av smärta. Ett krasande ljud från handen avslöjade att minst två av fingrarna var krossade.

Liz grep tag om trollstaven med den hand hon fortfarande kunde använda och lade en bedövande trollformel över den andra.

Black kunde mycket väl få gå själv till Hogsmeade, utan hennes sällskap. Hon började med snabba steg gå mot sjukhusflygeln för att madam Pomfrey skulle kunna laga hennes hand. Men hon hade inte gått långt innan ravenclawelev kom gående mot henne. Han stannade framför henne och firade av ett leende som säkert fått många flickor att smälta, men Liz kände ett svagt illamående av smärtan i handen och var inte på humör för sliskiga flin.

Ravenclaweleven svepte elegant med handen och gjorde en fånig bugning.

"Har jag den äran att få den angenäma-" Han avbröt sig och harklade, antagligen eftersom han insåg hur fånig han lät och fortsatte: "Vill du gå ut med mig i helgen?" Han tittade förväntansfullt på Liz som helst av allt ville vara någon annanstans.

"Nej" sade hon kort och försökte tränga sig förbi honom, men han ställde sig framför och blockerade vägen.

"Varför?" frågade han och tittade uppfodrande på henne. Liz andades långsamt och försökte att inte tappa humöret.

"Därför att jag inte känner dig." (och att du är fruktansvärt fånig) ville hon lägga till men avstod.

"Men det är ju det du får göra under dejten." sa han med tillgjord mörk röst och log det där sliskiga leendet igen. Liz kände hur handen började pulsera och hon såg hur det flimrade framför ögonen. Hon ville så fort som möjligt till sjukhusflygeln men idioten vägrade att flytta på sig.

"Jag har rätt bråttom, så skulle jag kunna få komma förbi." Det var igen fråga men tydligen fattade inte ravenclaweleven det.

"Inte fören du säger att du går ut med mig." Han greppade tag om hennes överarm, när hon försökte vända och gå därifrån.

Liz kände hur hon blev röd i ansiktet av ilska, att han inte kunde ge sig!

"Jag är redan upptagen." var allt hon kom på att säga. Killens leende blev en aning stelt och den mörka "förföriska" rösten var borta helt när han frågade:

"Med vem?"

Liz slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag innan hon tittade killen rakt i ögonen.

"Sirius Black"

Ravenclawelevens grepp om hennes arm lossnade och hon såg leendet försvinna helt från hans ansikte. Hon skyndade sig förbi honom och sprang resten av vägen upp till madam Pomfreys kontor.

…

James hann upp Lily vid porträttet av den tjocka damen.

"Lily" utbrast han och drog henne åt sidan. "Vad är det här?" sade han och höll upp pergamentlappen framför henne.

Lily snörpte ihop läpparna och sade utan att titta på James:

"Det borde ändå du veta, eller hur."

"Jag har inte skrivit det här!" Han kände hur frustrationen ökade.

"Nej visst! Säkert." Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Jag har inte gjort något av vad du säger! Jag har inte skrivit dikter, inte bakat någon tårta, inte tillverkat någon urfånig staty och framför allt inte skrivit något självmordsbrev!" Vid det sista ordet knycklade han ihop lappen och satte eld på den med sin trollstav.

"Så du menar" sade Lily med föga övertygelse "att någon annan skulle göra allt i ditt namn?"

"Ja, det är precis vad jag menar!"

Lily tittade på honom. Nu när hon tänkte efter så var det knappast likt honom att han skulle göra allt som hon fått de senaste veckorna och att skriva en självmordslapp där det stod att om Lily inte gick ut med honom skulle han hoppa ner från astronomitornet lät verkligen inte som honom. Hon suckade.

"Vem annars skulle det vara?"

"Jag vet inte" James ryckte på axlarna "Någon som vi få dig att hata mig, även om du gjorde det redan innan." Han vände bort blicken och gick därifrån.

Lily kände ett hugg i magen, James min när han sagt den sista meningen skulle bränna i Lilys minne en lång tid framöver.

…

_Nytt kapitel! Jag tackar er alla som läst och kommenterat jättemycket. ~Ellwina~_


	12. James bok och doften av rosor

**James bok och doften av rosor**

_Kapitel 12_

"Måntand, var är Tramptass?" James bredde ut sig över soffan efter att ha schasat bort en förstaårselev därifrån med en menande min och en knyck på nacken. Han hade varit på quiddichträning och han lade sin kvast bredvid sig.

Remus satt i en röd skinnfåtölj med en bok som han sänkte för att kunna titta på James.

"Han är på straffkommendering om jag inte tar helt fel." Han höjde boken till ansiktshöjd igen och tittade över bokkanten när han fortsatte. "Och om jag inte misstar mig så borde han komma snart."

I samma stund Remus sagt meningen öppnades porträtthålet och Sirius kravlade sig in följd av Peter. De kom fram till soffgruppen och slog sig ner i var sin fåtölj. James tittade på de båda marodörerna som precis anlänt. Båda verkade irriterade, Peter andades häftigt och Sirius hår stod åt alla håll.

"Vad har ni gjort?" James tittade förväntansfullt på Sirius som drog ett djupt andetag.

"Till en början så kom inte Liz till straffkommenderingen, så jag fick göra allt själv" Han slog ut med armarna. "och sedan på tillbakavägen träffade jag Slingersvans här," Han nickade mot Peter "som lyckats sätta eld på en försteprefekts slips, du vet han den där stora med underbett." Han gjorde en paus för att sucka ljudligt.

"Det var inte meningen." insköt Peter buttert.

"Och elden spred sig liksom från slipsen till, öh, hans heliga prefektmärke." Det var svårt att inte missa den sarkastiska tonen i Sirius röst. "Det var rena turen att han brann för annars hade han säkert hunnit ikapp oss."

"Hur lyckades du med det?" James tittade flinande på Peter som skrattade nervöst.

"Eh, jo-" började han trevande. "Jag hade varit i köket och när jag gick igenom korridoren på andra våningen liksom lyckades jag snubbla över mrs Norris och han stod precis framför så jag puttade till honom så han föll framstupa ner i en fackla."

James skrattade till. "Jag hoppas du gav mrs Norris en rejäl spark."

"Så Liz var inte där?" frågade Remus menande och sneglade på Sirius över boken.

"Nepp, hon har tröttnat på böcker om du frågar mig." Han började fixa till håret och lägga det på plats.

"Just ja!" utbrast plötsligt James och hoppade upp på fötter och försvann upp till sovsalen, när han kom ner igen höll han en bok i handen. Han satte sig ner i soffan och viftade triumferande med den framför de andra marodörerna.

"Detta är vårt nya mästervärk!" Han tittade sig omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen annan i salen lyssnade. Han lutade sig fram och lade boken på bordet. Den spruckna, gamla bokryggen gav ifrån sig ett knarrande när han öppnade den. Sidorna var gulnade och sköra, tunna så man kunde se texten från sidorna bakom.

"Här." James slog upp ett uppslag som han markerat med en bit pergament. Remus sträckte på nacken för att se bättre och Peter reste sig från sin stol och satte sig på knä framför bordet.

"Kartor?" frågade Sirius ointresserat. "Sedan när är en bok om kartor ett mästervärk?"

James suckade ljudligt och drog handen genom håret.

"I detta fal min kära marodör är det inte boken som är intressant utan det är vad vi kan göra med innehållet." James flinade triumferande.

"Jaha, och?" Sirius fortsatte att se uttråkad ut, han hade svårt att förstå James entusiasm över kartor.

"Vad du menar" började Remus långsamt. "är att vi ska göra en karta?"

"Precis!" utropade James. "och inte vilken karta som helst utan en karta över Hogwarts, en karta som visar varenda hemlig gång."

"Coolt." pep Peter och tittade imponerat ner på boken. "En marodörkarta"

Sirius ansikte lyste upp. Han kliade sig fundersamt på hakan.

"Det är ingen dum idé." Han lutade sig fram mot boken och ögnade igenom sidan.

"Hur ska vi börja då?" frågade Remus som lagt ifrån sig boken och granskade fundersamt boken.

James bara log en stund innan han tillslut började förklara hur de skulle bygga upp kartan.

…

_**H**__an suckade irriterat, varför gick inget som planerat? __**H**__an suckade igen varpå __**H**__an nervöst fingrade på sin trollstav. __**H**__an mumlade tyst trollformeln och lät blommorna sväva upp längs trappan. De hundratals kronbladen lyste röda då de reflekterades i eldstadens sista glöd. Inte ett ljud hördes, utom knäppandet från brasan och __**H**__ans egna djupa andetag. _

…

Lily vaknade av doften rosor. Den söta lukten omringade henne och då hon öppnade ögonen trodde hon att hon fortfarande drömde. Hon slöt ögonen blundade hårt en gång och öppnade dem sedan långsamt. Hon blinkade en gång till, spärrade sedan upp ögonen och satte sig hastigt upp. Runt omkring henne låg hundratals röda, utslagna rosor. De låg utströdda på golvet, på sängen och över kudden. Hennes första reaktion var att skrika till, av chock och av överraskning, men hon kunde höra Sandy vrida på sig i sömnen och hur Liz mumlade något som inte gick att urskilja, så hon svalde och drog undan en bit av täcket.

Lily satte försiktigt ner fötterna på golvet, noga med att inte sätta ner dem på någon av de många rostaggarna. När hon rest sig tittade hon förundrat på sin säng som var översållad av blommor och det var då hon såg det, det som hon hela tiden anat skulle komma. På en av rosorna satt en liten pergamentbit fast med orden "_Din James_" skrivet i rött bläck.

Lily tog ett djupt andetag. Klädde sedan på sig och gick ut ur sovsalen, men innan hon gått ut genom dörren fick hon alla blommor att försvinna med en sväng på sin trollstav.

Hon förstod att det inte var James. Han skulle aldrig gett henne rosor. Han skulle knappast skriva något självmordsbrev, han kunde säkert inte heller skriva dikter och när hon tänkte efter var det dessutom kanderade violer på kakan hon fick. James skulle aldrig gett henne violer eller rosor. Han skulle gett henne liljor.

...

_Ännu ett kapitel klart, jag har haft det klart rätt länge om jag ska vara ärlig, men jag tvekade länge om jag skulle lägga till ett stycke. Jag bestämde mig i alla fall för att inte göra det och här har ni resultatet. Hoppas att ni gillar min fic så här långt och att ni har överseende att det tar så lång tid mellan kapitelutläggen. ~Ellwina~_


	13. Lördag, klockan elva, vid stora trappan

**Lördag, klockan elva, vid stora trappan**

_Kapitel 13_

Liz drog ett djup andetag innan hon sakta lyfte blicken mot sin egen spegelbild. Skulle hon verkligen göra det här? Det hade varit lätt att säga orden till dem som kommit fram för att bjuda ut henne, men nu när väl helgen kommit hade hon en hård knut i magen. Hon ville inte gå ut med Black, han var en uppblåst, självgod mansgris. Hon hade tänkt komma med någon ursäkt för att slippa undan, men ryktet att hon och Black skulle gå tillsammans till Hogsmeade hade spridit sig väldigt fort. Liz suckade tungt igen, förde handen mot sin vita slinga i håret. Om hennes far fick reda på det här, skulle Black vara riktigt illa ute. Inte för att han inte förtjänade det, men… Hon svalde. Det var lika bra att acceptera läget. Hon skulle ändå inte kunna göra något åt det. Severus hade nog redan skickat en uggla om det till hennes far. Det var lika bra att slutföra det här. Dessutom skulle hon inte kunna tåla Blacks hånfulla kommentarer om hon inte dök upp.

Liz sänkte blicken från spegeln och vände sig om mot sovsalen som var tom så när som på Sandy Herriot som höll på att göra sig i ordning för dagen i Hogsmeade. Hon trängde sig förbi Liz för att komma fram till spegeln och gav ifrån sig ett förfärat utrop.

"Mitt hår!" hon kastade sig fram mot borsten på bordet. "Det här kommer ta evigheter!"

Det ryckte lite i Liz mungipa, Sandy hade verkligen inte några stora problem.

"Åh, var är Lily?" utbrast hon, samtidigt som hon försökte dra borsten genom en tova och tvätta ansiktet på samma gång.

"Jag vet inte, hon var ute när jag vaknade." svarade Liz henne svävande. Hon hade fått syn på en ros under en av sängarna.

"Du har tur du." Sandy slutade försöka förbättra sin morgonfrisyr och tittade på Liz genom spegeln.

"Va?" Liz skakade på huvudet. Sandy visste verkligen ingenting.

"Jag frågade ut Sirius om han vill gå med mig till Hogsmeade för en vecka sedan. Och vet du vad han sa? Han förklarade för mig att han redan var upptagen, att han skulle gå ut med dig." Hennes ögon smalnade och hon fortsatte sina försök att slita borsten genom tovorna.

Liz stirrade på Sandys ryggtavla. För en vecka sedan hade Black inte ens bjudit ut henne. Hade han gått runt och sagt till folk att dem skulle gå ut redan innan han frågat henne? Och hon hade inte ens gett honom ett riktigt svar.

"Du visste att jag skulle fråga honom." fortsatte Sandy tyst. "Du visste, men sa inget."

Liz hajade till. Nu när hon sa det så kom hon ihåg att Sandy hade nämnt det till Lily och henne, men Liz hade trott hon skämtat. Hon hade trott att Sandy mer var typen som föll för sådana som Lupin. Den tysta, mystiska typen.

"Vet du vad han mer sa?" Sandy väntade inte på svar. "Att jag borde fråga Remus istället."

Hon kastade borsten hårt i golvet och började plötsligt gråta.

…

James sträckte på sig, gäspade stort och rullade ur sägnen, ner på golvet med ett brak. Han satte sig upp och kollade trött ut över rummet. Det var bara han där, de andra marodörerna hade redan gett sig av.

Han gäspade igen innan han reste sig. Han grep tag om Sirius väckarklocka och spärrade plötsligt upp ögonen.

Det var lördag! Hogsmeade, klockan var kvart i elva, han hade försovit sig. Lily, han måste hinna fråga henne en sista gång.

Han slet till sig en tröja, men när han satt på sig den insåg han att det inte var hans egen utan Peters. Han suckade stressat och försökte krångla sig ur Peters allt för liten tröja.

Plötsligt stannade han upp i rörelsen. Lily. Han gjorde en sista ansträngning och drog av tröjan från huvudet och kastade den på Peters sägn innan han satte sig tungt på sin egen. Lily ville inte veta av honom. Vad var det för mening egentligen? Hon trodde blint att det var han som skickat alla saker till henne, att han utövade utpressning för att få henne att gå ut med honom. James slöt ögonen. Redan innan allt det här hade Lily aldrig ens övervägt tanken att gå ut med honom. Det hade varit kört redan från början. Lily skulle aldrig tycka om honom, hon skulle aldrig bli hans.

James reste sig från sägnen, klädde sig (denna gång med sina egna kläder) och gick ut ur rummet.

…

Sirius stod vid stora trappan och lutade sig nonchalant mot en staty. Han hade precis firat av ett snett leende åt två fnissande Hufflepuff flickor som stod en bit bort och sneglade mot hans håll, när Liz kom gående ner för trappan.

"Nämen hej." sa han, log mot henne och försökte att inte se alltför belåten ut att hon faktiskt hade dykt upp.

"Ja, hej!" Liz log stort tillbaka, vilket fick Sirius leende att stelna något. Varför log hon? Hon hatade väl honom? Sirius gick fram mot henne samtidigt som han noga granskade henne. Hon kanske egentligen inte alls tyckte illa om honom trots allt och hon kanske till och med såg fram emot att gå ut med honom.

Sirius sträckte lite extra på sig då han kommit fram till henne.

"Ska vi gå?" frågade han henne förväntansfullt.

"Ja, varför inte," Hon satte en hårslinga på plats bakom örat och tittade upp på honom innan hon fortsatte. "men jag har inget intyg från mina föräldrar" hon gjorde en paus, log mot honom och pekade mot trappan hon just kommit ner för. "så får vi ta den hemliga gången vid den puckelryggiga häxan."

Sirius höjde förvånat ögonbrynen.

"Känner du till den?"

"Tydligen."

"Det trodde jag inte någon annan än vi visste." Han följde efter henne mot statyn på tredje våningen.

…

Lily stod med ryggen mot väggen i entréhallen och sökte med blicken över de många eleverna som var på väg mot Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall och Filch stod vid ekporten och kontrollerade allas intyg och Peeves flög över dem medan han gav eleverna som gick förbi gliringar. Sirius och Liz var på väg uppför trappan. Lily tittade efter dem. Hon hade inte riktigt trott på att de verkligen skulle gå tillsammans. Hon hade trott att allt bara var ett påhitt för att få tyst på alla, eller så var det kanske verkligen så Liz gillade Black. Lily skakade på huvudet. Black skulle dumpa henne som en säck potatis när han tröttnade på henne, med tanke på hur många han gått ut med. Det var ju inte för inte som han kallades "Flickornas dröm" vilket var ett urlöjligt smeknamn när man tänkte efter. Och ärligt talat förstod Lily inte riktigt varför alla var så förtjusta i maraodörerna. Inte för att Pettirgrew var en stor kvinnotjusare precis, men det var många som gillade Black, Lupin och James. Lily tittade sig om igen. Var var han? Han borde komma snart. Han hade aldrig missat en chans att bjuda ut henne tidigare, så varför var han inte här?

När den sista eleven gått ut genom ekporten och Filch med hasande steg tog sig mot sitt kontor, gick Lily fram till McGonagall.

"Ms Evens?" McGonagall tittade upp på henne från sina pergamentark.

"Eh, jo professorn, har Potter varit förbi här?" frågade hon generat, hon visste inte riktigt varför hon rodnade, men plötsligt ångrade hon nästan att hon frågat.

Minerva skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det har han inte och om du ursäktar så måste jag skynda mig iväg nu." sade hon och gick med raska steg förbi Lily.

…

_Slut på kapitel 13. Jag hade stora problem med det här kapitlet och jag kan inte direkt säga att jag hundra procent nöjd med det, men jag antar att det kunde blivit värre. Hoppas ni i varje fall inte ger upp att läsa vidare trots att det tar tid mellan kapitlen och att ni berättar vad ni tycker. ~Ellwina~_


	14. Gången till godisbaronen

**Gången till godisbaronen**

_Kapitel 14_

Sirius visste inte varför men hans handflator var en aning fuktiga då han gick bredvid Liz genom den hemliga gången mot Godisbaronen. Han kände sig faktiskt nervös. Det var inte likt honom, han gick ju ofta ut med folk, varför skulle det här vara annorlunda? Han skruvade på sig och knöt händerna.

Liz saktade stegen då de började närma sig slutet av gången. Hon vände sig om mot Sirius som även han stannade. Hon lade huvudet på sned och bara tittade på honom en lång stund.

"Vad är det? Har jag något i ansiktet?" Sirius tittade in i Liz blå ögon. Det verkade som om hon var nedstämd över något.

"Äh, glöm det." Liz suckade. Av någon anledning orkade hon inte skälla ut honom. Efter att Sandy brutit ihop i uppehållsrummet hade hon varit fast besluten att säga en hel del till Sirius vad hon egentligen tyckte om honom. Hon hade inte tänkt göra det inför alla andra i entréhallen så därför hade hon försök verka som om hon inte hade något emot att gå ut med honom och sedan skälla ut honom i gången. Men när de väl börjat gå insåg Liz att Sirius gjort precis vad hon gjort, använt henne som ursäkt för att slippa gå ut med andra.

Dessutom var hon trött på att hela tiden vara arg. Ilskan antog hon berodde på rädsla, rädsla för sin far.

Sirius granskade Liz där hon stod. Hon verkade så ledsen, som om hon aldrig varit lycklig. Liz sänkte blicken och vände sig för att fortsätta gå. Hon var så söt, inte alls som andra. Han hade inte riktigt vågat erkänna det för sig själv tidigare men han gillade henne. Han, Sirius Black tyckte om någon mer än som vän. Hon var… Liz var… helt fantastisk…

Sirius sträckte ut handen och slöt den om hennes handled för att hindra henne från att gå därifrån och drog henne intill sig.

…

Lily sprang genom korridoren på sjunde våningen på väg mot gryffindors uppehållsrum. Hon kunde inte hitta honom någonstans. Han var inte i köket, inte i matsalen, inte heller i någon av de klassrum eller korridorer hon passerat. Han måste vara i uppehållsrummet.

Hon rundade ett hörn och stannade framför Den tjocka damen som hade besök av en väninna i grön hatt beklädd med exotiska frukter. De drack te och diskuterade vädret i tavlan bredvid.

"Det var länge sedan det regnade så här mycket." konstaterade Den tjocka damen och förde den sköra lilablommiga koppen till läpparna och sörplade ljudligt.

Lily harklade sig och de båda damerna tittade förargat upp.

"Ja? Lösenord?"

"Böjsvans." svarade Lily högt och stampade otåligt med sin ena fot.

"Inkorrekt." svarade tavlan henne enkelt och återvände till sitt samtal. Lily harklade sig igen.

"Ja?" sa Den tjocka damen vresigt och smackade irriterat med läpparna.

"Böjsvans!" sa Lily igen och den här gången suckade damen i frukthatten upprört.

"Kan du inte se att vi är upptagna med annat?" snäste hon och rättade till en ananas som hamnat snett.

"Lilla du," sa tjocka damen och ställde ifrån sig sin tekopp "Ditt lösenord är inkorrekt. Kom tillbaka när du vet det nya." Hon vred demonstrativt bort huvudet och lämnade Lily som stod och glodde ilsket på tavlan.

"Strunta i det då!" skrek Lily åt dem och sprang därifrån utan att höra hur damerna i tavlan muttrade om att förr hade minsann eleverna bättre hyfs.

…

Liz spärrade upp ögonen, Sirius kysste henne.

Hon var stel som en pinne och kunde inte röra sig. Han höll henne tätt intill sig och han hade slutit ögonen. Liz huvud var totalt blankt, hon förstod inte vad som hände. Tyckte han om henne? Vad var det egentligen som pågick!

Liz återvände till nuet och försökte putta iväg honom, men han verkade inte uppfatta hennes försök och höll henne fortfarande intill sig. Hon vände bort huvudet och kunde tillslut få fri en hand ur hans grep. Hon lyfte handen och gav honom en smäll som ekade i den öde gången.

"Vad gör du!" skrek hon. Det var ingen fråga och det verkade som om Sirius inte riktigt visste själv vad han gjorde då han blinkade mot henne som om han först nu märkte att hon var där.

"Öh…" började han trevande men Liz hade redan vänt och sprungit iväg mot slottet.

"Vänta!" skrek han efter henne, men hon saktade inte farten.

Sirius slog näven i väggen. Varför hade han gjort så? Han hade inte ens tänk på vad han gjort. Nu skulle hon hata honom ännu mer, varför var han tvungen att förstöra allt?

…

Lily gick svärande genom korridoren och svängde in i biblioteket, där kanske hon kunde koppla av. Hon fick helt enkelt vänta tills hon lugnat ner sig lite så hon kunde leta reda på McGonagall och ta reda på det nya lösenordet.

Biblioteket var sig inte riktigt likt sedan Sirius saboterat det, men trots det hade nästan hälften av rummet klarat sig undan förstörelse och fast de många provisoriska bokhögar som låg här och var såg rummet helt okej ut. Lily rundade en bokhylla för att slå sig ner vid sitt favoritbord i ett avskilt hörn av biblioteket, men stannade då hon insåg att det befann sig någon annan vid bordet.

Potter satt omringad av pergament, bläckhorn, fjäderpennor och böcker. Han var så djupt koncentrerad av sitt arbeta att han inte märkte då hon sakta närmade sig honom.

Hon som inte ens övervägt att han skulle finnas i biblioteket. Han var bara där när han tänkte bjuda ut henne. Hur många gånger hade hon inte kört ut honom där ifrån då han hängde över henne. Han kunde sitta och bara titta på henne då hon jobbade i flera timmar. Hon hade alltid hatat det eftersom hon inte kunde fokusera tillräkligt. Hon hade inte sett honom plugga tidigare insåg hon, kanske för att han gjorde det i uppehållsrummet eller i sovsalen.

Hon sneglade över axeln på honom på för att försöka uppfatta vad böckerna som låg på bordet hade för rubriker.

…

James stelnade till då han märkte en skugga som föll över pergamentet han hade framför sig. Han sträckte på ryggen, vred på huvudet och ryckte till.

"Lily" flämtade han och stirrade på henne. Men var det som om han kom på sig själv och vände sig om utan att säga mer. Vad gjorde hon här? Han som tänk förbereda sig mer innan han träffade henne igen.

"Um, vad gör du?" Lily lutade sig fram bredvid honom för att få en bättre titt.

"Inget." James pratade fort och skyndade sig att rafsa ihop sina pergament och böcker. "Öh, jag måste gå." Han kände sig påkommen och som om magen försvunnit och ersatts av ett svarthål.

"James…" Lily drog ut stolen och satte sig lugnt ner bredvid honom.

James stannade upp mitt i rörelsen. Hon kallade honom James, hon som aldrig kallat honom annat än Potter. Han skakade på huvudet och fortsatte att lägga allt han hade i en hög. Han skulle ju ge upp henne. Hon ville ändå inte ha honom.

"…Eh, jo..." fortsatte hon, men James hade redan rest sig upp för att gå med famnen överfull av pergamentrullar och fjäderpennor.

"Jag tror dig" ropade hon efter honom då han skyndande försvann mellan hyllorna mot utgången. Lily tittade efter honom, hon var inte säker på om han hört det sista.

…

_Det var meningen att det inte skulle dröja så här länge mellan kapitlen och eftersom det gått mer än tre år sedan jag började med den här ficen borde jag väl lärt mig att inte dröja med att skriva kapitlen, men det är väl bara att inse att jag är hopplös. ~Ellwina~_


	15. Söndag förmiddag

**Söndag förmiddag**

_Kapitel 15_

James kände hur hjärtat bultade i bröstet. Hon trodde honom. Lily trodde honom faktiskt. Han drog ett djup andetag, vred sig om så han låg med ansiktet ner i kudden.

Klockan var strax efter två men han kunde inte sova, vilket tydligen inte heller Sirius kunde eftersom James hörde hur han då och då dunkade huvudet i kudden och mumlade svordomar för sig själv. Det verkade som om det hänt något på hans dejt med Kingsley för han hade varit helt ofokuserad hela kvällen. Vilket i och för sig även var fallet med James.

Hans mage drog ihop sig när tänkte på hur hon kallat honom James. Han hade längtat så länge efter att få höra henne säga det och nu när hon väl sade det så hade han beslutat att ge upp henne. James knep hårt ihop ögonen, att han inte kunde sova någon gång så han slapp tänka på det.

…

Remus var just i färd med att hälla upp en kopp te åt sig och Peter tog för sig av det flottiga baconet när James och Sirius kom in i salen. De masade sig fram till sina vänner där de båda tungt sjönk ner mitt emot dem.

"He," Remus skrattade till "ni ser hemska ut." sade han och ställde ner tekannan på bordet.

"Nä inte då, jag är lika snygg som vanligt." protesterade Sirius utan större entusiasm. "Tramptass," James harklade sig "du har alltid liknat ett troll så jag tycker inte du borde säga emot Måntand när han för engångsskull är ärlig mot dig."

"Som om du själv inte ser ut som en sprängstjärtskrabba." fnös Sirius och drog åt sig ett fat med stekta ägg.

"Har ni sovit något alls i natt?" avbröt Remus och höjde ena ögonbrynet när både James och Sirius skakade på huvudena samtidigt som de försökte kväva varsin gäspning.

"Varför inte?" undrade Peter och tittade nyfiket från James och Sirius som trött tittade tillbaka innan de slött ryckte på axlarna.

"Ni har väl inte glömt att professor McGonagall vill ha in den där inlämningsuppgiften imorgon?" frågade Remus för att byta samtalsämne och tog en klunk skållhett te och svedde tungan.

Sirius bleknade en aning, svor och insåg att han knappt hade börjat med den. Till råga på allt tvivlade han starkt på att Kingsley ens skulle tala till honom än mindre arbeta med uppgiften med honom. Han skakade på huvudet, vad tänkte han på egentligen? Han var ju Sirius Black. Han hade inget att vara orolig över, ett leende och Liz skulle smälta till en blöt fläck. Han drog ett långsamt andetag innan han började skyffla in mat i munnen.

…

Lily kom på sig själv med att spana efter James, vilket var rätt löjligt eftersom hon redan konstaterat åtta gånger den senaste fem minuterna att han inte befann sig i biblioteket. Hon satt vid bordet närmast ingången, vilket hon sällan brukade göra då alla personer som gick in och ut gjorde det svårt att koncentrera sig. Ändå satt hon där och lyfte huvudet så fort hon hörde någon röra sig. Hon kunde inte låta bli att känna sig patetisk, sen när brydde hon sig så mycket som att få försöka reda ut allt med James? Hon suckade över hur fånigt hon betedde sig och just som hon bestämde sig att sluta kolla upp var tredje sekund så hörde hon fotsteg som närmade sig och hon kunde inte låta bli att lyfta huvudet för att se efter vem det var.

Till hennes besvikelse var det Peter Pettigrew som stod framför henne och nervöst fumlade med bokhögen han hade i famnen.

"Hej." hälsade han på henne, log ett osäkert leende och tog ett steg närmare.

"Hej," svarade hon och kunde inte låta bli att undra vad han ville henne och fortsatte därför "är det något du vill?"

Pettigrew nickade knappt märkbart och lyfte en av böckerna han hade med sig. Hon kände igen boken som en av de böcker de använde för inlämningsuppgiften till förvandlingskonsten.

"Vi var inte klara med den och den ska in imorgon." Pettigrew skruvade på sig och Lily kunde knappt förstå hur hon helt glömt bort uppgiften. Men hon fann sig och nickade till Pettigrew att sätta sig så de kunde avsluta uppgiften.

…

Korridoren var mörklagd sånär som på facklorna som flammade upp då hon gick mot dem och kastade dansande skuggor väggarna. Liz ångrade nästan att hon tagit genvägen istället för den vanliga vägen. Genvägen var längre än hon kom ihåg den, men det kunde bero på att hon gick långsammare än vanligt då hon i sin iver att komma ifrån Black som närmat sig råkat springa in i professor Flitwick som bad henne bära upp en löjligt stor trave böcker till hans klassrum. Det lutade brant uppför i gången och trots att facklorna gav ljus där hon gick var det bäcksvart längre fram. Hon stannade till då tjocke munkbrodern svävade ut genom väggen någon meter framför henne, hälsade, innan han fortsatte ut genom nästa vägg. Liz passade på att ställa ifrån sig böckerna då hon ändå stannat och sträckte på armarna som kändes stela, innan hon slog sig ner bredvid boktraven.

Hon suckade tungt och blundade. Varför hade Black varit tvungen att göra allt så komplicerat? Varför betedde han sig som han gjorde? Hade han verkligen ingen tanke på att hon kanske inte ville ha något med honom att göra? Hon suckade igen. Skulle hon vara helt ärlig så hade hon inte helt ogillat det som hände i gången till godisbaronen, men det tänkte hon verkligen inte erkänna för någon, speciellt inte den pompöst uppstoppade Black. Hon borde verkligen tala allvar med honom, få honom att inse att han skulle hålla sig borta från henne och hennes läppar. Faktiskt borde hon leta upp honom så snart hon dumpat böckerna på Flitwicks klassrum och‒

Liz tankar avbröts av att någon andades henne i ansiktet. Hon spärrade upp ögonen och såg rakt in i Severus Snapes svarta ögon. Hon ryckte till och slog bakhuvudet i stenväggen hon satt lutad mot. Severus stod hotfullt lutad över henne med ett leende lekande i ena mungipan. Hon trevade i fickan efter sin trollstav men insåg att den låg kvar i sovsalen, hon kände paniken stiga, vilket Severus verkade uppfatta eftersom han lutade sig närmre och viskade väsande i hennes öra.

"Jag ska få dig att gråta." Hans röst lät hes och hans andedräkt var varm. Liz blev alldeles kall och gjorde en ansats att resa sig men Severus lade en hand på hennes axel och putade omilt ner henne igen. Han satte sig på huk framför henne och drog med sin trollstav längsmed hennes kind. "Vet du vad som skulle hända om Mr Kingsley får höra talas om vad du haft för dig?" Trollstavens kalla spets ritade små cirklar strax under Liz vänstra öga. Facklans fladdrande sken återspeglades i hans mörka ögon då de smalnade. "Han skulle krossa dig och dina vänner." Hans mungipa drogs upp i ett snett flin. "Han skulle få dig att lida tills du inte stod ut." Liz satt alldeles stilla, vågade inte röra sig och kände hur hennes hjärta dunkade hårt i bröstet. Spetsen på trollstaven hade letat sig upp till den vita slingan i håret där den stannade. "Men det vet du väl redan?" väste han fram. Han tog ett stadigt tag i hennes hår och drog upp henne så plötsligt att boktraven bredvid henne välte och böckerna spreds åt alla håll. "Gör du inte!" skrek han så det ekade i gången och kastade henne åt sidan så hon hårt slogs omkull med ansiktet ner mot golvet. Liz kände hur näsan krasade till och hus varmt blod började rinna ner över läppen. Huvudet dunkade när hon satte sig upp, men då hon tittade sig om var hon ensam i gången.

…

_**H**an gick fort genom korridoren, **H**ans fotsteg tycktes eka mellan väggarna. **H**an orkade verkligen inte med dem längre. **H**an skulle se till så att **H**on gjorde som **H**an ville. **H**an slöt handen hårdare om flaskan han hade tagit från trolldrycksförrådet. Det skulle kanske ta en tid att framställa drycken, men det skulle vara värt det. **H**an log för sig själv. **H**on skulle inte komma undan den här gången._

… … … … …

_Femtonde kapitlet är äntligen ute och det tack vare att jag ignorerat min hög av läxor och istället skrivit berättelser. Jag borde verkligen skärpa mig, men det får bli någon annan gång. Hoppas ni gillar kapitlet och fortsätter läsa. ~Ellwina~_


	16. Söndag eftermiddag

**Söndag eftermiddag**

_Kapitel 16_

"Du bör vara helt återställd nästa vecka så ta för säkerhetskull det lugnt under träning." förmanar Madam Pomfrey och börjar skruva på locket till salvan hon strukit över James ärr. Han hade varit där flertalet gånger efter att Lily tog honom dit för några veckor sedan, men äntligen verkade bieffekterna efter Longbottoms trolldryck dämpa sig. Han reste sig från sängen han suttit på och knäppte skjortan då Kingsley kom in med en hand över ansiktet och blod droppandes från den. Hennes hår var en trasslig röra och ansiktet såg blekare ut än vanligt, vilket i och för sig skulle kunna bero på blodet. Madam Pomfrey vände sig om och fick syn på Kingsley.

"Men kära nån" utropade hon och skyndade fram till henne samtidigt som hon drog fram trollstaven ur fickan. Kingsley tog bort handen från näsan som James kunde se såg svullen och röd ut, blodet hade runnit ner över hakan på henne och droppade nu ner på golvet. Madam Pomfrey höll ett par fingrar under hakan på henne, verkade ignorera att de blev alldeles röda och höll upp Kingsleys ansikte mot ljuset från fönstret.

"Det ser inte så farligt ut," konstaterade Madam Pomfrey. "näsan är inte bruten." fortsatte hon, höjde trollstaven och fick blodet att sluta rinna och svullnaden att lägga sig. Därefter gav hon Kingsley ett par pappersnäsdukar att torka bort blodet med.

"Du kommer nog känna dig lite öm i näsan men det går snart över." Hon granskade Kingsleys ansikte en kort stund och James kunde se hur hennes käkar spändes. "Det här är andra gången den här veckan du kommer hit, är det något jag borde känna till."

Kingsley som fortfarande höll näsduken tryckt över munnen skakade hastigt på huvudet. Madam Pomfreys ögon smalnade något men hon nickade sedan och vände om för torka av handen.

James som stått kvar vid sägnen skyndade fram till Kingsley som vänt sig och börjat gå ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

"Hur kommer det sig att du fått näsan bruten?" frågade han, glad över att äntligen slippa besöken till sjukhusflygen. "Har du varit i slagsmål?" fortsatte han förväntansfullt och fick småspringa för att hinna med Kingsleys snabba tempo.

"För det första sade Madam Pomfrey precis att min näsa inte var bruten och för det andra har inte du något att göra med vilka jag smockar till." fnös hon och undvek att se på honom.

"Äh, kom igen, det är väl ändå inte olagligt att vara nyfiken?" James log mot henne i hopp om att hon skulle slappna av lite, men hon istället ignorerade hon honom hela vägen fram till det ställe gången delade sig i två där hon stannade till.

"Jaha, ignorera mig du bara." sade James och ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte sedan till höger i korridoren med händerna bakom nacken. Han var nästan framme vid trappan vid slutet av korridoren då han hörde Kingsley ropa efter honom.

…

Liz ångrade sig så fort hon ropat Potters namn, men faktum var att hon kände sig osäker med att gå tillbaka till gången där böckerna fortfarande låg kvar. Hon kände sig skakad och hade ingen lust att stöta ihop med Severus igen utan trollstav.

Potter stannade till då han hörde sitt namn, tittade över axen och släntrade sedan tillbaka till Liz med ett leende.

"Kom du på att det är oartigt att ignorera folk?" frågade han och Liz hade svårt att inte vända sig och gå därifrån och slippa se hans triumferande uppsyn.

"Jag, eh, måste bära upp några böcker åt Flitwick," Liz gjorde en kort paus "Du har ju inget bättre för dig så du kan väl hjälpa mig?"

"Och varför tror du att jag inte har något bättre för mig" undrade Potter och höjde ögonbrynen. "Spionerar du på mig?"

Liz drog ett djupt andetag, sköt undan tankarna på hur mycket hon ogillade honom och log trevande.

"Snälla?"

Han såg ut som om han vägde för och nackdelar en stund innan han ryckte på axlarna.

"Visst, varför inte." sade han och Liz ville knappt erkänna för sig själv hur lättad hon kände sig.

…

Sirius gäspade stort och tittade sig uttråkat runt i korridoren. Han hade sprungit fram och tillbaka genom hela slottet i sina försök att hitta Liz men utan resultat. Dessutom tvivlade han på att hon skulle vilja skriva klart uppsatsen ens om han fann henne och själv tänkte han knappast göra den. Till råga på allt hade även James försvunnit efter att ha gått till sjukhusflygen och sist han sett Remus och Peter var de påväg till biblioteket för att plugga och de kunde glömma att han skulle sätta sin fot inne där mer än under straffkommenderingen.

För tillfället befann han sig på tredjevåningen och rörde sig långsamt framåt osäker på vart han skulle. Två flickor från hufflepuff kom gåendes runt ett hörn, när de fick syn på honom tvärstannade den ena och drog med sig sin väninna bakom hörnet igen där han kunde höra de viskade upphetsat.

Ett huvud stack from och granskade honom ett ögonblick innan det lika fort försvann och ersattes av ett gällt fnittrande som kom svävande genom korridoren.

Sirius kände sig nöjd med sig själv. Tillskillnad från Liz så fanns det många tjejer på Hogwarts som uppskattade honom. Han firade av ett leende mot de båda flickorna som än en gång kommit fram bakom hörnet och nu gick mot honom. Eller gick och gick kanske inte riktigt var det rätta ordet, snarare var det så att den blonda, långa flickan puffade fram den mindre flickan fram för sig. Hon hade etthårspänne fäst i sitt svarta hår för att få bort luggen från ansiktet tittade mer ner i golvet än på honom.

Sirius kände vagt igen dem, de gick två klasser under honom och han hade sett flickan med hårspännet titta efter honom då och då.

Han knyckte på nacken så håret elegant föll på plats och lutade huvudet i handen och armbågen mot väggen, när den blonda flickan gav sin kompis en sista knuff i ryggen innan hon mer eller mindre spurtade iväg och gömde sig bakom hörnet igen.

"Hej." sade han och log ett brett leende ner mot flickan som nästan var ett huvud kortare. Hon sneglade upp på honom där han nonchalant stod lutad mot väggen och hon log nervöst tillbaka.

"H-hej." stammade hon fram och kastade en blick bakåt där blont hår skymtade fram bakom väggen. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och tittade tillbaka på honom.

"Var det något du ville?" frågade Sirius och till hans förvåning tog flickan ett steg fram och slöt avståndet mellan dem. Tog tag i hans skjortkrage, ställde sig på tå och kysste honom.

Inte riktigt vad han väntat sig men inte helt fel heller resonerade han med sig själv när hon drog honom närmare sig.

I ögonvrån såg han något som rörde sig vid änden av korridoren och två personer kom gåendes mot dem. Det visade sig vara James i sällskap med, insåg Sirius förfärat, Liz. James verkade alldeles för upptagen av bokhögen han balanserade i famnen för att märka Sirius och hufflepufflickan, men Liz däremot fick syn på dem med en gång. Hennes ögon smalnade och, även om det endast var ett kort ögonblick, såg hon riktigt sårad ut. Men sekunden efteråt trodde han nästan att han sett fel då hon full av förakt blängde på honom, innan hon vände sig bort och demonstrativt stirrade rakt fram.

När de försvunnit in genom en dörr släppte Sirius flickan som om han bränt sig och stapplade bakåt några steg. Han hann uppfatta flickans besvikna, samtidigt drömmande uttryck och ett blont huvud som stack fram bakom hörnet innan han vände på klacken och skyndade därifrån. Han hörde henne ropa efter honom men han ignorerade det. Det enda han kunde tänka på var Liz min och hur skyldig han kände sig.

… … … … …

_Då var kapitel 16 ute. Hehe, då jag började skriva på den här hade jag planerat att lägga ut strax över 20 kapitel, men ska jag vara ärlig så trodde jag inte att jag skulle klara av att avsluta den. Nu har det gått nästan fyra och ett halvt år (Herre gud känns verkligen inte som det!) och trots att jag är dålig på att uppdatera har jag ändå kommit en bra bit på väg. Hoppas ni inte gett upp än och att ni fortsätter läsa. ~Ellwina~_


End file.
